Damn You! You Dog!
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: They say ‘every dog has his days’….but really, who would’ve thought it’d be so soon? Sess X Kag
1. Prologue

**Damn you! You dog! **

_Summary: They say 'every dog has his days'….but really, who would've thought it'd be so soon?_

_Lady Nefertiti: Hi everyone! This was originally posted on a single spark a few years back if anyone remembers reading it there but I had deleted it to make corrections/add more into it…..like saying that I don't own Inuyasha (rolls eyes)_

_And Without further ado enjoy reading…. **'DAMN YOU! YOU DOG!'**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

Kagome walked alongside her friends after school, all of them planning on what to do over the weekend…well, everyone except Kagome. 'I wonder if Miroku still gropes Sango? I wonder if Shippo learned any new tricks? I wonder if Inuyasha…' Her eyes narrowed as she thought of him. She'd finally decided that he was a back-stabbing, dog that refused to learn any new 'tricks' or change his ways. Suddenly she was stopped by her friend Eri, who said "Kagome, Watch out! You almost ran into that tree! What are you thinking about anyway that has you so lost in thought?"

' Demons.' Kagome thought.

"You've been spacing out more than usual….is it a boy?" Eri asked.

'Not really.' Kagome thought vaguely.

"You know Kagome…You need to find someone else to love…." Eri prodded on.

A whirl of memories, a rush of wind, a shiver went through her spine and she heard these words in her head. It was him, those words he had said, would forever remain in her mind, her heart…. It was happening again. A fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but this time….it was because of something Kikyo had started. 'Why did Sesshomaru defend me anyway?' He didn't have to….

'_but he did….didn't he? '_ her conscious said smugly.

_-Flashback-_

"_Why are you even here you Bastard…. and defending HER?" Inuyasha pointed to Kagome, as if she was something vile and not worth mentioning. "She's an ugly reincarnation….who thinks she's better than the original! Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and something came and went on his face. He looked at Inuyasha, before replying smoothly. "You really are a worthless dog little brother, shaming our name, tainting our bloodline, and now destroying the name of all dog demons…..you just being half. If This Sesshomaru isn't mistaken you don't have a single drop of honor in you….." Inuyasha growled at him and tried to swipe him, but Sesshomaru stepped back, and continued. "You say you love her, yet you forget her, chose the dead, instead of the living, and here you are denying that? A human she might be, a powerful miko, yet she is a female….who is beautiful and deserves to be loved….unlike you." _

_-End Flashback- _

'And with that, he was gone. Did he really mean that? Did he really think of me as such?'

"Kagome!" Kagome stopped to look at Eri again, who was yanking Kagome's collar. "Do you have any idea that you were about to be run over by that truck? The sign says **DON'T WALK** and here you are sauntering into the walkway as if you've got someone to help you out at a time of crisis!"

'Like Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought. She thought of his words again ' A human she might be…..' 'But she's a female, who deserves to be loved.'

She finally started to walk home, saying her goodbyes to her friends, who thought she was turning into a zombie more and more everyday. As she climbed up the steps of her home, she fell deep in thought. She hadn't told anyone at home she'd closed the well up forever, vowing never to return. It wasn't Inuyasha this time, it wasn't the fact that the Shikon was gone and she had no reason to be there….. and it wasn't the fact that she couldn't live without Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru…..How could she have fallen for him of all people? She had to stay away… the attraction was too much….the intensity of his look was too painful…..even if it meant never seeing her past friends anymore, even if the love was one-sided. This is where she would stay….500 years in the future….forever.

'_You're such a liar….Next thing you know...you'll be jumping into that well chasing not the Shikon shards but Sesshomaru.'_ Her conscious said.

'No.' she thought violently. Reaching the top step, she stared at the tree, where she first met Inuyasha, 'Damn that Dog! Should've let him stay stuck to that tree, didn't know what she was getting herself into. 'I would've rather died, than have to deal with his arrogance and heartache.' Yes, it was heartache. Pain. Suffering. And seeing him kissing and doing 'Other things' with Kikyo, was too much. Of course it was by accident that Kagome came across them, ah, doing inappropriate things….

Kagome found herself, standing in front of the well-house, just staring at it. 'So many memories….' She remembered madam centipede yanking her into the well…people thinking she was a witch….meeting Inuyasha…. Fighting Sesshomaru…. 'Sesshomaru…' She sat down at hugged her knees for what seemed like hours, trying to remember, trying to envision, what he looked like. She wanted to see him, she knew it, she wanted to melt all that ice off of him…. 'Damn him for being so cold.' She thought. Suddenly a harsh wind shook the trees, causing many colored leaves to fall to the ground. It was late September, and the the air was getting cooler, the leaves scattered everywhere around her, creating a variety of colors.

Reds and Golds…. 'golds.' Damn him for being so good-looking!!!! Why couldn't he be the ugly brother? Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous, so smooth, so "ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH" She yelled aloud to no one.

'_Told you.'_ Her conscious said smugly.

She yanked at her hair, trying to rip it out. Sighing, deciding she was being foolish, she stopped and continued to stare at the well-house, like it would spring to life and Sesshomaru would just come out of it.

"Kagome? What are you doing out there in the cold…screaming? Come in and have some soup, or you'll catch a cold." 'Could her Mother help her?' She thought. She took a deep breath and inhaled, then exhaled. 'Calm down, Kagome. I am going to die if I keep thinking about him.' Silently she followed her mother to the kitchen.

Throughout dinner, Kagome sat at the table, staring into her soup as if it would spring to life and choke her to death. "Kagome are you not hungry?"

"Uh No mum, I think I'll go to bed now." She made her way upstairs, legs feeling as if they were 20 pound weights. Lying on her bed, she stared at her ceiling. The last thought she had before falling into a fitful sleep was Sesshomaru asking her to say 'Tell me you love me Kagome.'

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 1 done! _

_Don't forget to read and review!!!_


	2. The feudal era

_Chapter 2: The Feudal Era_

_Last time: The last thought she had before falling into a fitful sleep was Sesshomaru asking her to say, 'Tell me you love me Kagome.'_

_Lady Nefertiti: Hi everyone...Here's chapter 2 of my new fic! enjoy reading!_

Days always seemed to go by much faster when Kagome was around, her bright spirit always seemed to liven up anyone or anything. Sango looked at the sky sighing deeply. Six months had gone by, half a year and still no sign of Kagome. Everyone thought it would be the same as always. Inuyasha pissing her off, her telling Inuyasha to 'Sit' then she'd go home for a week and come back cheerful as ever. But things had gotten out of hand when she didn't show up for the second week.

Inuyasha was holding on to his dumb pride and wouldn't go and get her since he was the only other one who could pass through the well. But when Sango threatened to kill him, if he didn't bring her back, he agreed, still sulking on the inside. It was on the Friday of the second week, that it happened…

_-Flashback- _

_"Inuyasha! You dumb half-breed, you scum of the earth, you filthy hanyou! if you don't go and get Kagome right NOW, I'll have her sit you to hell or further or maybe I should kill you even before she shows up. I'm sure she won't miss you, she probably won't even notice you're missing!" Flinching at Sango's high-pitched voice he backed away before she pounced on him and attacked him with her nails, or her boomerang…she'd even gladly yell at him until he went deaf….._

_Inuyasha ran towards the well, Sango following alongside Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha jumped into the well hoping Kagome would forgive him for being such an idiot. 'After all she always does.' When he jumped back out Sango stood up. "You convinced her already?"_

_Inuyasha looked at the ground then and gulped. He knew he was going to die…courtesy of Sango… "Sango…I can't get past the well, she won't let me in…"_

_"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Sango said coming closer glaring at him for all she was worth._

_"It means that Kagome has sealed the other side and there's no way anyone can get past it unless she opens the portal again." Inuyasha didn't dare look at Sango right now, knowing that an angry Sango is a scary Sango…but of course he'd never tell her that. Manly pride but uh…pride wasn't on his side right now…_

_"Inuyasha…. This is serious, there's no telling when she'll come back or **IF** she'll come back…" Miroku trailed off wrapping an arm around Sango before she attacked Inuyasha. Given her certain 'occupation' he had no qualms that she would kill him. _

_"Maybe lady Kaede can help us get past the barrier?" Inuyasha said, looking hopeful…hopeful if Sango changed her mind about killing him or hopeful that Kagome would come back soon…no one would ever know._

_'I doubt it.' Miroku thought but didn't answer Inuyasha._

_-End flashback- _

'Six months have gone by, she must've forgotten us if she has no desire to return here again.' Sango sighed not believing that Kagome would actually disappear on them like that. Sitting underneath a tree she stroked Shippo's head absentmindedly, then she felt a draft behind her. She turned and made eye contact with Sesshomaru. She had no desire to scream, yell bloody murder, or anything of the sort. She looked into his eyes with a dull expression. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

He nodded and then said "You're friend, Kagome…she is from 500 years in the future, correct?" she just nodded. He was making her feel worse, if more so.

"You haven't traveled in six months, I haven't seen Kagome in six months, is she in her world?" Sango nodded, now wanting to cry. 'Wait-a-second, he was _keeping tabs_ on her all this time?'

Shippo latched onto Sango's shoulder and said, "It's terrible Sesshomaru! It's Inuyasha's fault AGAIN!!! She went home, She usually comes back but now she sealed the other side and hasn't returned in six months! We don't think she's EVER going to come back and It's that dumb Inuyasha's fault again!!" Shippo started to sulk not noticing Sesshomaru's expression.

He nodded at Sango, turned and walked away from her. ' She ALWAYS comes back though' he thought. 'Always.' He shook his head and walked back towards his lands lost in his own thoughts.

'_So you are worried. Why didn't you say anything __**BEFORE SHE LEFT**__?'_ His conscious yelled at him.

It's not as if he could go and get her, he'd like to though, because he had something to ask her……….

_-Kaede's hut- _

As Inuyasha sat silently staring into the fire in the cabin of Kaede's hut, Miroku didn't look one bit sympathetic towards him. 'Hanyou deserves it, he should see now how important Kagome really is. The fact she's not some worthless wench.'

Sango sat, still fuming about the current situation. It had been so many months….too many and she had nothing to say to Inuyasha….not anymore. Although Inuyasha looked a bit more haggard and rough in appearance she still had no sympathy. He barely said anything anymore and he never went to go see Kikyo, although Sango knew he was lying, she was a woman after all. She could read betrayal and lies anywhere, she had two eyes.

Naraku hadn't been around, possibly because Kagome had half of the jewel shards and it felt as if he too were waiting for Kagome to show up. The whole group was nothing without Kagome, She was the 'Life' of the group, so to speak.

"I gotta go." Inuyasha mumbled, he got up and was about to take off when Sango said, while stroking Kirara's fur, "Oh Inuyasha? Tell Kikyo I said hello." She smirked at his expression and his guilty eyes. He had bit his bottom lip, but said nothing. "After all, how can a man, or rather, demon in this case….. stop seeing someone.." ahem she fake coughed, "I mean stop a male who NEEDS SOME???" Inuyasha sighed and walked out.

'Why are woman so…so...How can they read men/demons so easily? WHY??' He didn't feel he was betraying Kagome, no not at all. And he knew he didn't have to justify himself, it was Kagome's own fault that…..

Suddenly a cool and smooth voice startled Inuyasha. "On your way to see her Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to see his cursed brother, Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Inuyasha didn't draw the Tetsuiga though, and he didn't yell at Sesshomaru, because he knew that he couldn't use the sword without Kagome, and possibly Sesshomaru knew that too….

"Come to see someone big brother? Take something…. or are you just passing by?" Sesshomaru smirked "You know you can't use that sword without Kagome, so no, I'm not here for the sword, and if I was… I'd have to take Kagome with me, wouldn't I? She come's with the package right? You should go see that priestess of yours before she decides you're not coming Inuyasha…you wouldn't want her to wait would you? She just might die of old age…just waiting." Sesshomaru smirked and knew he'd hit a nerve.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, god he was SO irritating, even if he didn't do anything. Just his presence ticked Inuyasha off. "Sesshomaru…." He growled at him.

"I haven't see Kagome around lately…." Sesshomaru trailed off, wanting the words to SINK in. "What did you do this time? Did she "SIT" you?"

"That's none of you're business!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "So why don't you "toddle" off and do what demon lords do?" Patrol your lands from outside invaders or sit on your chair all day signing papers!"

Sesshomaru paid him no heed but said "Now Inuyasha…" chiding him as if he were a child. "Be nice to your elder brother."

"**Elder BROTHER????!!!** Damn you! Sesshomaru! You stopped being a brother to me when you kicked me and my mother, Izayomi out of the castle!!! Why did you do it anyway? I was your brother! I didn't do anything to you!"

Sesshomaru just replied saying, "As soon as father died the western lands belonged to me, and I do as I see fit." Sesshomaru looked thoughtful and said "Yes, you're mother….Your HUMAN mother." He said it as if it were a curse. "I don't despise Humans Inuyasha, but Father BETRAYING my mother with a human is and was unacceptable…. Just to clarify your Hanyou brain." He added.

Both brothers stared at each other with hatred or was it something else….?? for about five minutes as millions of memories washed over them. "Don't you dare blame my mother, it wasn't her fault."

Sesshomaru disagreed and said, "Why did she accept his offer to mate with him then?"

Sesshomaru straightened up and walked into the forest. Over his shoulder he said, "I won't let you do this to Kagome, She doesn't deserve it." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and huffed. 'Sesshomaru just defended KAGOME?' "Now go to your priestess Inuyasha….know that I'll be watching you." Inuyasha stood where he was, 'Why did Sesshomaru have to make seeing Kikyo sound so dirty?' He truly did act like a big brother even though both had cut off ties as family. Shrugging he made his way towards Kikyo.

Sesshomaru silently watched his brother go. If he HAD to have family, why did it have to be a half-breed, ungrateful, mongrel with no manners?

_-500 years into the future- _

Kagome decided she wanted to be sick today, she had no desire to see anyone. She had a massive, major headache and to her that meant she was terribly sick.

She wondered how everyone was faring without her. Did they get the other half of the jewel yet? She looked down at her necklace and sighed. She knew that she had to go deliver the other half she had around her neck.

'But that's all I will do! I'll deliver the jewel and be on my way…' She knew she didn't belong there. 'And that's why I've been gone for 6 months.' She tried to justify it but to no avail. She should be doing NORMAL things like dating, gossiping with friends, talking about the latest fashions and getting married to a human man…. Not a demon. She chuckled humorlessly 'look at me thinking that I was always going to get hitched in the feudal era….I really must be sick.'

She was a normal teenage girl before the damn jewel, Madam Centipede, before Inuyasha, before Myoga the flea, before Yura of the hair, before Kaede…..before Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened, her headache getting worse, she started to cry looking down at the well from her bedroom window. She might need to see a psychiatrist or a psychologist at this rate. 'and what would I say to them? yeah…can you help me get over demons???' she scoffed inwardly. They'd send her to the loony house and she'd be locked up. She looked at her yellow backpack sitting on the ground and then turned away from it. That night she cried herself to sleep. 'Gone.' everyone will be gone.

She dreamt about Sesshomaru who said in his indifferent voice, _'Kagome…you selfish girl…Why are you leaving this Sesshomaru? Do you not care about my feelings?' _

_Lady Nefertiti: Yay!! Another chapter done! _

_Okay everyone, Please read and review!!!!!! Last chappie people got me thinkin' that they didn't like this fic cause I didn't get many reviews! _

_Inuyasha: ha! I knew it! You were bound to lose reviews and whatnot sometime or another!_

_Lady Nefertiti: Um Inuyasha if I stopped writing then there would be no fics...no you in my fics..._

_Inuyasha: '...' _


	3. Kagome’s Frustration

_Chapter 3: Kagome's Frustration and a little dilemma…_

_Last time: That time she dreamt about Sesshomaru, who said 'Kagome why are you leaving me?' _

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 3 everyone! _

_Enjoy reading everyone! And I don't own Inuyasha... You know come to think of it… _

_Inuyasha: Stop you're yapping! People want to read the chapter… not listen to you!_

_Lady Nefertiti: (not listening to Inuyasha) Hmm…I think that Inuyasha would look nice in a hot pink and yellow bikini on a pole in the next chapter…(skims through the script)_

_Inuyasha: Aaaaeeeii!!!!_

_enjoy reading and don't forget to review!!!!_

It was hard…really it was…to be cut off from all of her friends in the past and for some odd reason she didn't feel as though she were being selfish. 'It serves **HIM** right…I'll bet he doesn't even miss me. But what about Miroku and Sango? What about Shippo and what about…..Sesshomaru?'

'_Ha!'_ her conscious said. But Kagome's conscious was being ignored at the moment.

"No way will I do this to myself, they are not my main priority after all, I have to think of myself first!" She said aloud and then whispered, "For once I will think of me and not go running to the past to help everyone with their sordid lives and their problems….."

Did anyone think of her the way she did of others? Did anyone stop and ask her, just once, ' Kagome, you're always running here in the past, is perhaps something wrong? Kagome why don't you smile? Kagome how come you never do anything for yourself?'

NOOO….. It was always them first. _**Always……**_

Sure Sango had asked, "Kagome are things okay with you and Inuyasha?" It was always HIM….**She** was his little savior or something along those lines, **She **was the voice of reason, **She** had saved his ungrateful butt from Yura, if she had known what a….well….Bastard he'd be to her….she would've left him to die.

'GRRR…..' It wouldn't be that way again….ever. "I'm not going back." She said aloud, "And as far as Sesshomaru goes….he should mate with a _Pretty, Powerful_ _demoness….." _People, err…demons like that don't ever change! After all, isn't that what HE had said when she'd first laid eyes on him? He had degraded her race! Her people! He had insulted her! How dare he!? His smirk didn't make her fall to her feet in love or fear that he'd kill her. Damn him! Just damn him! He expects us…anyone to _**obey**_ him?! What is he? A god? And his voice…. It wasn't smoky or sexy! What had she been thinking?

'Human.' _And that is what he calls me! _Kagome growled inwardly punching one of her pillows, quite violently in fact.

And Kagome kept raging on and on about Sesshomaru not noticing that she was spending a good deal of her time insulting, talking and thinking about none other than Sesshomaru. She just wished she believed what she was ranting and raging about was true...but was she paying attention to what she was thinking about? probably not.

She continued to pace her room and argue with herself on why she _should_ or _should not_ go back. Her mind told her she would be an idiot to go back and forgive Inuyasha but her heart told her that she should at least show her face, give the jewel back and return back to her time…..if that was what she wanted that is…..

'I should forgive him….it's in my nature….' It had been six months but still Kagome was determined to hold onto her own.

_She knew it now…. Demons were just no damn good and the family of Taisho from the house of the moon were no exception to the rule…_

_-With Kagome's mom (Izumi)- (downstairs in the Kitchen)_

She had heard her daughter pacing for almost an hour and was starting to get concerned. Izumi wasn't a fool, she knew her daughter hadn't gone back to the past in almost six months even though Kagome hadn't told her why or who it was that had hurt her so terribly. 'It was Inuyasha.' She had already figured that out the first week Kagome came back. She knew her daughter had a crush on him and she knew about his betrayal with his old love, Kikyo. _'This Kikyo girl…Kagome said she looked like her.'_ Izumi thought.

It was not uncommon for a male to only love his first and being a demon, honor was a big thing. 'Kagome…' Izumi thought...'to Inuyasha, she is just a friend... and also Kagome keeps Kikyo alive in him, in his heart.' Izumi sighed heavily. She did not blame Inuyasha but she'd never tell Kagome that. When you put all of that together…Kagome just didn't belong there and she would figure that out herself.

Perhaps she should go talk to her? It must have hurt Kagome terribly because usually she just stays here a week and spends most of her time in the past. 'She doesn't even smile anymore.' Wait, Kagome had told her something once….What was it??? Izumi racked her thoughts and remembered.

_-Flashback- (Kagome had just jumped out of the well and came out of the well-house)_

'_Hi mom!' Kagome came running into the house like a whirl of wind. 'Can I talk to you? It's kind of important.' Izumi nodded and motioned Kagome to take a seat. _

_Kagome took a deep breath, "Well actually, it's about Inuyasha….Again. Would I be betraying on him or cheating on him if I liked another? I mean this one has manners and has honor, amazing eyes and….." _

"_And he doesn't know you like him." Izumi finished. "Or maybe you're too afraid to tell him…because he'll reject you like Inuyasha rejected you…..Kagome dear, is this his brother, Sesshomaru? The one you said was so cold… yet "sexy as hell?"_

'………_..' _

_Kagome gaped at her mother, 'Wow, so that's why she's my mother….she can read my thoughts. Wait, did I really tell her that Sesshomaru was damn sexy?' her face burned and couldn't believe she'd actually say something like that to her mother. 'That's stuff you tell your friends!' well at least her mother couldn't give Sesshomaru the whole lecture about 'don't you try anything with my daughter or you're going to pay' _

"_No, Kagome. Inuyasha rejected you, is cheating on you and you know too….it would do him well for you to show him that you're not some rag-doll, so to speak to be thrown around and you deserve to be loved, not be some last resort to turn to…." Izumi sighed looking into Kagome's confused blue eyes. _

_Kagome looked at the ground, shifting her feet and whispered….."Oh mother, if only you met him….He's got this cool, composed demeanor, doesn't yell and he's polite too. Unlike Inuyasha, he's the Lord of the Western lands…. And he's got silky smooth hair…..and he wears shoes….." _

_The only thing that Kagome didn't add was… __**'Oh by the way mom…he's the most feared and dangerous demon lord in Feudal Japan and loves to kill people…but err…he'll protect me of course!!! ' **_

_Kagome shook her head, sweatdropped and thought 'Nope, that would be bad if Izumi did become his Mother-in-law……so she didn't need to know..' _

_-End Flashback- _

"Sesshomaru." Izumi said aloud, liking the name. 'Who was he that he intrigued and infatuated Kagome that much? So much more than Inuyasha….. Whenever she came home it was always, _'Sesshomaru-this and Sesshomaru-that and can you believe Sesshomaru did that!' _"I want a picture of him." Izumi said aloud. "And I'll bet their children will be Soo cute! I'll be a grandma!!!"

She decided she needed to get a family album ready….just in case of course.

'What was Kagome thinking about up there anyway?' Izumi thought, looking towards the stairs. Was it about her friends? Or whether she should go back or not….?' And aloud Izumi said, "Is she thinking if she'll ever see Sesshomaru again and tell him how she felt?" She decided she had to take matters into her own hands and walked up the stairs towards Kagome's room.

_-Kagome's room- _

Kagome continued to pace like a madwoman and think, 'He doesn't love me! Of course he doesn't! No one cares about me in the past! I'll bet their just getting on fine and dandy without me! Sango and Miroku married with kids, Inuyasha mated to that Tramp, Shippo all grown up with better fighting skills….and Sesshomaru…..'

She sat on her bed, suddenly tired of walking and hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't know why she didn't want to cry…she just felt a little numb. And then there was a knock on her door…

_-Knock-knock- _

"Kagome? Can I come in?" Izumi heard her daughter get up and walk towards the door. She opened it and came face-to-face with her mother.

"Mother?" Kagome asked, a hollow expression on her usual beautiful face. Her words sounded like a statement more than a question. Yes…Kagome would need to learn on her own to let go of Inuyasha. Izumi didn't like putting pain in her daughter's heart but if she tried to help then Kagome would get double-minded and then miserable for the rest of her life.

"Kagome." Izumi started firmly, yet softly looking at her with an expression on her face that was . "It's time to go back, It's time to go home Kagome…..Go home to HIM."

And then Kagome ran into her mothers arms sobbing her heart out…over her stupidness, over everything she had left behind in the past, over a broken heart...

_-Next day-_

She walked out of her house and since it was pretty early she kept yawning. She walked to the doors of the well-house and just stared at them as if they'd reach out, grab her and choke her to death. She touched the doorknob and suddenly yanked her hand away as if the doorknob had burned her. 'Nope….can not do this….will not do this….' She turned and proceeded to walk back to her house.

"Kagome Higurashi! Turn back around young lady….you have a job to do!" Her mother, Izumi, stood in the doorway of the house and wouldn't let Kagome in. "Us Higurashi's **DO NOT** back out like cowards! You are not allowed in this house until you set things straight with your friends and see your Sesshomaru!"

"He's not mine.." Kagome mumbled and gritted her teeth. Sighing she turned around knowing there was no way to get out of this situation, unless she ran away and never came back or she sneaked back into the house.

"I mean it Kagome! I want grandchildren!!!" Izumi called after her, waving the saucepan she had in her hand like a weapon.

Kagome turned red, thinking about err….. but she didn't answer her mother. 'I guess the 'I'm too young' speech won't work on her……' she thought. Who would've thought, her own mother…agreeing that it was okay to marry, err, mate with demons…

She opened the door to the well-house and peered into the darkness. Had it been that long that she'd actually stopped missing her friends? Her life was here, in the present and she knew it, but something called for her in the past….was it him? Would she feel guilty if she never returned to the past?

Kagome stood at the edge of the well, where she had personally closed it off…making sure NO ONE could come to the future. She just stood there for what seemed like hours just looking down at the board she had sealed off. Her eyes suddenly blazed with anger as she thought about Inuyasha. She had clenched her hand into a fist, nails digging into her palm. She touched the board and felt the energy that still held the board in place. She took her hand away, rubbing it…. Vigorously. She couldn't do it….she wouldn't…not even on her mother's words……

She turned around and proceeded to walk out again, but a voice called to her, making her turn around actually thinking that the Demon was standing behind her.

'_Kagome, Don't walk away from me you silly girl…You didn't tell me you loved me yet…..' _

Her heartbeat sped up and she looked around…. but there was no one. Was Sesshomaru calling her back to the Past? **IMPOSSIBLE. **There was no way he could communicate with her unless he were in the same time……

'_Why are you still standing here Kagome? There's someone who wants you on the other side.' _Her conscious said to her.

"Fine Sesshomaru, you impatient demon…..I'm coming. Just hold your horses..." _'Even if things don't work out I can always come back and seal the well again.'_ With that thought she jumped into the well….preparing herself to see her friends 500 years in the past…..

_-With the Inu-tachi- _

Sango's new hobby was to sit in Lady Kaede's hut, staring into the fire or hitting Inuyasha with her boomerang if he even addressed her…..yes him not Miroku.

'Today marks 7 months,' she thought vaguely. Miroku either didn't talk or if he did, it was to Sango. Of course the groping didn't stop. Inuyasha was never around…… 'You'd think the dog would've learned by now….' Sango thought darkly. He looked at Sango, she was taking it the hardest and there was nothing he could say to fix or console her….only Kagome could. Sango had lost a lot of weight and didn't smile anymore.

He didn't think that Kagome was being selfish…no, not at all and neither did Sango. _'but if only Kagome-sama would 'pop' into our era once in while it would do Sango a world of good.' _Miroku thought worrying about Sango for the umpteenth time. It wasn't doing Inuyasha any good though….it hadn't affected him at all. In fact one day he even had the nerve to say , 'Can you believe she's not BACK yet! She's such a Wench! We need to find to jewel shards! She's our Shard-Detector…Kikyo would never…slack….'

**(Bonk!!!) **

And Sango would knock him out with her boomerang. When Inuyasha came to, she knocked him out again…much to Miroku's amusement. Suddenly he felt a demon's presence, 'It's probably Sesshomaru….' He sighed, shaking his head. Kagome's absence had affected him as well….

_-Sesshomaru- (walking towards Inuyasha's forest) _

He sighed as he walked through the field of lavender flowers. 'Kagome is really over-doing it.' It had been 7 months now….Two times he had felt her presence in his room but he guessed it was his imagination. She'd said, 'Sesshomaru why won't you come to me?' and she'd said 'I can't believe you don't love me, humph, arrogant Demon lord! Suck in your pride and come to me, I'm all yours.'

'Yup, I'm losing my mind.' He thought as he crossed the borders of Inuyasha's forest and was about to walk to the village….when he felt a surge of power, pure Miko powers coming from the bone-eaters well. 'What do you suppose….?' He made his way towards the well and he felt an enormous amount of power…..it was the energy of the Shikon-no-tama….and it was a large chunk of it too…. 'The only person carrying more than half of the jewel was Kagome…' He walked to the clearing and before him stood….Kagome.

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, the wind whipped around them, blowing at their clothes and hair, but they didn't care. 'Well he still looks the same after 7 months…And oh my, still as sexy as ever…..' she thought and grinned at him. He didn't look the least bit amused.

"Errr…hi Sesshomaru. Did you miss me? Umm…long time no see? Umm that is to say..." She started lamely and then gulped. What do you say to a demon who looked like that?!

_'Like what?'_ her conscious prodded her.

No answer from Kagome. She was in deep shit! She knew by his expression that he was going to either:

_A.) Throw her into a tree and poison her._

_B.) Kill her_

_C.) Kiss her senseless_

_D.) Ask her why the bloody hell she'd avoided HIM then kiss her senseless._

_E.) C and D_

_F.) None of the above. _

He didn't say anything but silently walked towards her…..

_(A/N: I'm stopping here guys… I'm not responsible for any readers who decide to faint from anticipation…(sees readers eyes glowing red... daring her to stop at this major Cliffie) Noo…just kidding! That would be way too evil!) (So I'll just... uh…carry on!) _

"Kagome." He began, in his oh-so- smooth voice. Then he took her by the shoulders and brought her eye level to him and blue stared into gold. Kagome shifted her feet together and looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. _'Do not look at him in the eyes….do not look at him in the eyes….' _Kagome chanted inwardly. She knew she'd turn into a pile of mush/jelly if she looked into his golden/auburn sun-kissed….**stop!**'

What had she been thinking?! Of course everyone would be angry or upset that she'd never returned even if she ever did so….but Sesshomaru? He was a mystery in itself…."Kagome." he began again. 'I'm as good as dead!' she thought trying to shift away from him. The Inu-tachi's relationship with Sesshomaru was still _'iffy…'_

'_So you're saying that Sesshomaru is still one untrustworthy dude?'_ Her conscious said.

"You have some nerve to run out on your companions…you have some nerve running away from those who care about you….and possibly even love you." he began calmly. But was Kagome listening? Who knew? It still looked like she was chanting her little mantra, _'do not look at him in the eyes…'_ Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. Was she listening to him? She was ignoring this Sesshomaru and that was unacceptable. "This Sesshomaru has some idea as to why you must have run away from us but all the same without any single inclination as to where and why you decided to disappear on us?" He said.

'_Do not look at him in the eyes…'_ Kagome thought inwardly. Hmm? Did Sesshomaru say something to her? Must not have been anything important. "Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled and then she craned her neck to look at him in the eyes…._oohh hello there sexy! _Was the only thing that came to mind.

"Eh?" she managed out lamely. Her stomach turned and twisted and her legs turned to a pile of mush. She seemed to be hanging onto him for support. _'Will someone tell me __**why **__Sesshomaru is gorgeous-er than his half-brother?' _Kagome thought.

"Beautiful night huh?" Kagome said.

"Don't change the subject my little Miko." He said smirking as her eyes turned to fire knowing that 'Miko' ticked her off. "This Sesshomaru just wanted to know where you were because who else would bare my kids?"

-Pause-

-Silence-

-Cue the Crickets-

"**WHAAAATTT THE BLOODY HELLL SESSSHOMARU?!!!! WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS HAVING YOUR KIDS?! WHO DECIDED I WAS YOUR MATE?!" **Kagome said in a hyperventilating voice…..Happy she didn't have asthma.

"Just kidding. Well not really…hmm…Wanted to get your attention…." He said finally smirking down at her. Just don't do that again understand? I'll just have to chain you somewhere then." ' Like my room.' He thought evilly. He then lightly shook her and she nodded, a flush on her cheeks, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Er...I didn't know you of all people cared about me….I'm...I'm sorry Sesshy-sama." He sighed and then kissed her, tightening his grasp on her…..showing he meant what he had just said. All of it...from the (ahem) 'missing you so much' to the 'wonderful kids...'

But that was for another day...

_Lady Nefertiti: Yay!! Chapter 3! __As always, don't forget to read and review! _

_Inuyasha: "That whole chapter was about Sesshomaru and Kagome! What about me!?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "You are one fickle boy Inuyasha…"_

_Inuyasha: What does that mean???!!!!_

_Lady Nefertiti: (throws script up in the air sighing deeply)"I just can't do this anymore…" (walks offstage)_

_Inuyasha: (Now chasing Lady Nefertiti) "Wait!!!!!" _


	4. You see it happened like this

__

Chapter 4: "You see….It happened like this…."

Last time: "Er...I didn't know you of all people cared about me….I'm...I'm sorry Sesshy-sama." He sighed and then kissed her, tightening his grasp on her…..showing he meant what he had just said. All of it...from the (ahem) 'missing you so much' to the 'wonderful kids...'

But that was for another day...

_Inuyasha: (peers around the corner) "Is the coast clear?"_

_Miroku: (sighs) "Yes…Lady Nefertiti is no where to be seen."_

_Inuyasha: "Good cause she wanted to make me wear this pink bikini and dance on…"_

_Miroku: " NOOO!!! Dirty images!!!! Alas I have been scarred for life!!" (drops dead)_

'………_..' _

_Lady Nefertiti: Oh yes…expect ooc-ness from my fics. When pairings that aren't supposed to belong together in the first place…it's hard to keep them 'in character' so to speak. _

_enjoy reading everyone and don't forget to read and review!_

O-kay…so maybe Sesshomaru had finally lost his marbles, what with all that 'lordly stuff' he did and was caring about her because…but Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by him. Sesshomaru put Kagome down on her own two feet and then said, "Now why did you disappear for 7 whole months Kagome…..Away from this Sesshomaru? You better have a better explanation than 'Inuyasha hurt my feelings' again. We already know that he's done that countless times….."

"Well you see Sesshomaru….I didn't run away from you…" suddenly a shiver ran down her spine as she recalled what had happened some 7 months ago…… She looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and sighed not knowing what to say…..suddenly she grabbed onto his shirt and starting sobbing into his chest, which shocked him...but of course he didn't show it.

"Kagome…What are …?" he began softly but she cut him off, saying….

"Oh Sesshomaru, It was horrible! I was so scared! Why didn't I come to you? I ran away instead! I was such a Baka! I was…" She tightened her grasp on him to make sure he was still there holding her…as she held him for dear life and she continued to ramble on….Her friends, Miroku and Sango didn't even know! She hadn't told anyone but she'd tell Sesshomaru…so maybe perhaps he'd kill Inuyasha for her? 'He'd do that for me right?'

"Sesshomaru…." She started whispering in fear…..fear, that someone would hear her and take her away from Sesshomaru so she whispered knowing he could hear her loud and clear. "It was him, I was so scared….I didn't know what to do! You weren't there, so I did the best thing I could think of….I ran home to the present……and sealed the well. "That way, no one could come after me…." _Not even you_…she thought now thinking about how foolish and childish she had become. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't turn her away! She was no _ordinary_ ningen girl, of that… Sesshomaru had made clear of long ago.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back, in a circular pattern, and her sobs slowly subsided.  
His grip on her remained the same, tight, so she couldn't run away from him…..he wouldn't let her get away…..not this time. Kagome looked up again and said, "I don't know if he was under a spell, or if he did it on purpose but….it still hurt me, emotionally and physically."

"But what did he do to you Dear?" He said.

_(A/N: not a demon of many words is he? Even in a time of crisis) _

"I was walking towards the village, it was in the afternoon and Inuyasha….well… he was standing there waiting for me…I waved hello and walked towards him, I never noticed his glazed appearance." Kagome's voice cracked then and Sesshomaru encouraged her on to talk.

"He picked me up and threw me against a tree, much to my surprise. I was so surprised and so bruised… Then he called me so many terrible names….worse than wench and started to say things like how Kikyo was better. I was so hurt and asked him what the HELL was the matter with him…"

"He didn't say anything but then came closer…I got so scared, and why wouldn't I be? I started to back away….and ran, damn him why is he so fast?" Kagome said thinking out loud.

'_Because he's a demon…'_ Sesshomaru thought inwardly but chose to remain silent.

"He caught up to me and threw me on the ground….and basically 'jumped' me.."

"Damn why are demons so damn HEAVY??" she said as a rhetorical question, not meant to be answered. "He'd grabbed my wrists so I couldn't move."

'_Because we're not humans…'_ but Sesshomaru remained silent.

"So since he was basically on top of me….I knew what he was going to do….and I was all alone." She whispered hoping he hadn't caught that…but he did. Her heartbeat sped up and a large sob came from her and Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head, reassuring that she was safe…in his arms.

"I did the best thing possible…I screamed as loud as I could, and demons….well there ears are sensitive right?

'_Yup. The downside of being a demon.'_ He thought but remained silent.

"He got off of me and started rubbing his ears. I got up and started to run towards the well. I wasn't going to wait at all…..but before I did run, I kicked him where it hurts and tried to make sure he couldn't use _it_ ever again but unfortunately, I failed….."

Sesshomaru smirked thinking how Kagome tried to injure Inuyasha…... _'So he tried to rape her and kill her to leave no evidence?'_ Sesshomaru growled inwardly….. _'Even worthless humans have more honor than that. I'm just glad she made it out alive and she's still in one-piece or untouched, so to speak."  
_  
"Do you wish for me to kill him?" He asked her gently. He said the sentence so _normally_ like he were asking her to a tea party or discussing the grocery list. He understood why she couldn't bear to say the word 'rape'. What an ugly word it was indeed. No one should have to go through that….not even humans. "Kagome next time you have a problem or you're hurt….don't run, I want you to come to me…." He said simply and hugged her, sighing and wondering why she hadn't answered to what she wanted to do with the half-breed, that Sesshomaru was unfortunately related to.

"Come, Dear….We must let your companions know you are back." He said. _'Even though I don't want to….'_ "Kagome? From now on, I'm going to make sure you're protected at all times….."

"Thanks Sesshomaru…" she looked up, smiled and hugged him, silently.

'Now will someone tell me how I got to be so attached to this little Miko?' he thought. And then he saw her smile and he knew that a smile was worth a thousand words……

Suddenly an unusual breeze came from behind them and they turned, a demon was walking towards them. The other demon glared at Sesshomaru, who had his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshomaru, the most arrogant-self-absorbed-pain-in-the-ass-I'm gonna-poison-you-and-make-it-look-good-too demon in Japan. You think just because you're rich and the western lord you can have **WHATEVER** you want?"

Kagome's grip on Sesshomaru's shirt had tightened considerably. 'Oh no, not him….'

_(A/N: Originally, on the other site I would've stopped here…but I added more YAY!!! No cliffies!!! Betcha can't guess who yelled at Sesshomaru huh?)  
_

_tick…_

_tick…_

_tick…_

_and the minutes just seemed to go by…_

'Someone say something!' Kagome thought. Sure…of course…how could she have forgotten? both wanted to be the one who had the last word.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but just gave the demon a cold glare as if he were a complete idiot…..saying something like that in the presence of a lady….he had felt Kagome's grip a long time ago on his shirt and it didn't seem as if she'd let go anytime soon….he just hoped she wouldn't hurt her hands, clutching him so tightly.

'Can't kill him in front of her….that would just be wrong.' It looked as though he'd have to resort to other _methods_…although he'd much rather prefer shedding blood, 'oh well, can't have everything.' He sighed regally.

_(A/N: he-he!! sighing regally! Only someone like him could pull something like that…) _

"I'm surprised that the other incompetent fool didn't come with you….after all, both of you have the same desires….." Sesshomaru said in a cold, but smooth voice which no doubt riled the other demon up. Sesshomaru had a good way of pissing people off with saying the smallest things…well at least he got out of them alive….and lived up to his name and reputation. That was a good thing.

'_So you're saying that Sesshomaru is powerful, dangerous and cute!!!'_ her conscious said happily.

'Yes…Wait, Huh? **WHAT**??!!' Kagome thought. When did that thought come about?

"Kagome…how could you? I mean it's…. HIM???!!! Wait! Are you cheating on Inuyasha…so then you can come to me?" Kouga looked at her with an incredibly shocked face. 'That was very unlike her…' Then he panicked and started to pace…. "Wait, did he DO something to you?" and Kouga pointed at Sesshomaru accusingly.

_(A/N: ha-ha… can you imagine Kouga panicking seeing Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms?) _

Kagome was facing Sesshomaru and didn't turn around, she wasn't in the mood to see Kouga. She gave Sesshomaru a confused look, 'Is he talking about Inuyasha doing something to me or Sesshomaru?' Sesshomaru just grinned at her cute face and kissed the top of her head, which seriously pissed Kouga off even more.

"Kagome what is the matter with you? What did he DO to you?" Kouga narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome didn't respond to him but she took a deep breath. When Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist in reassurance, she relaxed, sighing.

Kouga took a step forward and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and growled, telling him that would probably be a bad idea. Kouga glared right back at him, eyes saying that Sesshomaru better 'skidaddle' (run away) or it'd be bad for his health.

Sesshomaru just scoffed at his glare, clearly saying, 'You must be joking.' Seriously did this low-life wolf-demon think that he'd leave Kagome with him? "Where have you been these past couple of months anyway Kagome? I always came 'round Kaede's and you were never there, no one even told me why or where you were." Kouga looked at her with an angry expression….possibly for the first time in his life.

Then jumping to conclusions…as he always did if Kagome was in the presence or close to another male…..he started yelling, " Oh No! Kagome you were with him the ENTIRE time weren't you? What did he do to you? Did he touch you? Are you okay? Are you pregnant? Oh no! you better not be having his baby!!!!!!

He clearly made it sound like a threat towards….Kagome. She pressed closer to Sesshomaru if at all possible….she didn't care at all if she got hurt pressing into his armor. Kouga just sounded so MAD…..fear coursed through her veins, she'd never heard him sound so scary and throw so many false accusations at her…

Sesshomaru was getting sick of this long conversation, he was used to taking down opponents in less than three seconds….and what was worse was that this conversation was hurting Kagome. "Do not Address her you fool, you are supposed to be talking to this Sesshomaru…..it is unfortunate however, that I cannot finish you off right now. This Sesshomaru has his honor, and knows his place….do you know yours?"

_(A/N: oohhh cat-fight!!!)_

Kouga glared at Sesshomaru, wanting to kill him, but Kagome was in the way…damn. "You arrogant bastard…Were you taught at a very young age to be a pain in the ass?" Kouga smirked at him. Sesshomaru growled at him for his insult and was ready to strike him down but Kagome stopped him pressing a hand to his chest.

"Kouga…leave...NOW. I am appalled by your disrespectful behavior, the only arrogant bastard here is you…. I….I want you to leave and I can't believe you'd accuse or actually imply (suggest) that I was pregnant with his child…." She glared into his blue eyes signifying that this conversation was now OVER.

"Kagome, I'm sorry...I was trying to…" Kouga started but one look at Sesshomaru's expression made him shut-up. Kouga turned around and started walking away.

"But know this Kouga," Kagome said a bit coldly, from behind him. "If I'd ever Mated, it would be with Sesshomaru…If I would ever have a child…it would be Sesshomaru's child. I would gladly have his child….at least he wouldn't accuse me…or threaten me. You bastard…next time, think before you act." Kagome sadly stared at the ground, not believing that she'd actually say those things to one of her friends. Well there she went again rambling and not thinking about what she was saying…not realizing what she was saying…

Kouga didn't even bother to turn around to know that Kagome meant EVERY SINGLE WORD SHE'D SAID. He slumped his shoulders and walked away, knowing he'd ruined his chances with Kagome forever. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against Sesshomaru's chest, she never noticed the look he'd given her…..when she made that shocking declaration about having children with him….

She looked up into his gold eyes and then flushed, "I'm sorry …I didn't mean to degrade your err….umm…_kind_, but I had to make Kouga go away somehow…Well I guess we'd better go see Sango and the others now ne?"

She straightened herself up and then held out her hand to him. "Come with me?" It was more of a statement than a question. He nodded and took her hand into his….to him, it just seemed right. "Do you think the others will be mad to see me suddenly appear? Why was I so thoughtless Sesshomaru?" she asked him, knowing that he probably wouldn't respond, but you never know what Sesshomaru would do…….

"I'm sure you're companions will be overjoyed to see you are safe and well….and Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You must tell them about what happened…between you and Inuyasha, I mean. The truth will come out anyway...they'll want an explanation of why you were gone for so long…."

Kagome knew that he spoke the truth. She just wished that it wouldn't have to be so soon.

"I'll be here with you…so you don't have to worry, I'll be with you all the way…Kagome." He said softly.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 4!_

_Please read and review!_

Kagome: ("Sit!!!!")

_(Kagome and Lady Nefertiti peer into crater to see a twitching Inuyasha muttering something about women who had evil minds and only lived to see men suffer)_

_Inuyasha jumps out and then grabs the script of 'Damn you! You dog!' and throws it directly at her. _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Ack!!!" and tries to dodge the heavy script. _

_(Sesshomaru appears out of no where and reduces the script to ashes)_

_Lady Nefertiti: blinks and then says, "Um…thanks and all Sesshomaru but uh…we don't have a script for the fic anymore… That was the last one! Because Inuyasha used the other one for the fire!!!" _

'…………_.' _


	5. Second thoughts

_Chapter 5: Second thoughts…_

_Last time: "I'll be here with you…so you don't have to worry, I'll be with you all the way…Kagome." He said softly._

_Lady Nefertiti: Kay I'm updating early because of a message one of the readers sent me…I'm in the middle of updating my other fic and writing a new naruto fic with Itachi!! Gad I love Itachi!!_

_Inuyasha: Lady Nefertiti!!! Get on with the damn fic!!_

_Lady Nefertiti: Well anyway, enjoy reading everyone!!!!_

'Something HAS to be wrong for Kagome to behave like this!! No way in hell would she stay away for 7 MONTHS!!!!' Sango thought, fuming on the inside. She was sitting apart from everyone else today, underneath the shade of the tree stroking Kirara. She felt Sesshomaru's presence nearby, and sighed inwardly. He liked Kagome on the inside, she demon wouldn't admit it though. 'It'd be good for Kagome, he won't hurt her heart….' Closing her eyes, she thought of the times when Kagome and her talked together…about which male demon was cuter, or who the other girl wanted to 'get' with.

'And not once did Kagome mention Inuyasha,' Sango thought. She knew and was happy that Kagome was finally letting go of her feelings towards him. Suddenly she felt a blast of power coming from the direction of the well…she might have been human, one who could not sense the jewels…but she felt the power of the…..Shikon. 'And the one carrying the most of it, was Kagome.'

She ran towards the monk who was doing something that looked like meditation. She sat in front of him and shook him, eyes staring into his. "Miroku!!" she said.

"Well, hello there Sango, Dear. Have you finally decided to become mine?You know all you need to do is ask….you don't have to get all physical and aggressive." Miroku asked, eyes dancing with mischief. He too had felt the power of the jewel, but he LOVED PUSHING SANGO'S BUTTONS…. 'She looks so cute when she's mad.'

"Shut-up, Hentai. Do you feel that…is it Kagome?" Sango asked him.

He sighed and looked into her hopeful eyes. He didn't want to get her hopes up, so he said, "I don't know…Sango, but lets go see."

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

Kagome walked alongside Sesshomaru in silence and wondered how it came to be that she was able to converse with Sesshomaru better than Inuyasha. Everything was so peaceful. Then she recalled Sesshomaru's words.

'You must tell them about what happened…between you and Inuyasha, I mean….'

'Damn it.' She didn't want to have to resort to that. She mumbled incoherent words about how idiotic demons were and that they needed to be put away. Sesshomaru just enjoyed listening to her mutter about well…..nothing important really.

_-With Inuyasha and Kikyo- (who were holding hands, walking into the village)_

"Oh Kikyo, how to explain my feelings to you." Inuyasha started. "I think that I got rid of the wench for good this time. I don't think that she'll be coming back."

"Oh Inuyasha that makes me so happy!" Kikyo said "We're one step away from being together forever!!" What Inuyasha didn't know however, was exactly HOW he had gotten RID of Kagome…..As both continued on their merry way, Kikyo suddenly felt an enormous burst of energy radiating from the well. 'Oh shit.' Kikyo thought angrily. 'How could she be back? Why did she come back?'

Inuyasha made his way over to the village, holding hands with Kikyo, as if his life depended on it. He never felt the power of the jewel, never knew that Kikyo found out that Kagome had returned and never knew that he had done something unforgivable.

Inuyasha came into a clearing right before the well, let go of Kikyo's hand and turned to face her.

"Kikyo, I wanted to tell you that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you…and well I know it was my foolishness that had killed you. It was always me and my heart will forever be yours….." This time he knew he meant what he said.

As a side note he added in his mind 'Kagome is no longer something important in my life, not a friend, she's just a shard-detector. A foolish girl who ran off to her time for god knows what and god knows what reason.

"My promise was to you my dear Kikyo, and it will always be you…..I will forever remain yours…."

_**(A/N: ouch! Pretty powerful words there Inuyasha. )**_

_-Miroku and Sango- (on their way to see if Kagome had come back)_

Miroku and Sango walked silently towards the well, both not speaking a word to each other, but just enjoying each others presence and the fact that they were together. As they headed up the path they heard Inuyasha's voice speaking to none other Kikyo. Both, Miroku and Sango were accustomed to seeing Inuyasha mooning over Kikyo but his words were so….shocking? No that wasn't the right word for it…..

'_My heart will forever be yours Kikyo….' _

Sango replayed those words back in her head and felt bad for Kagome. Sango was way over being angry at Inuyasha for being a jerk, stopped speaking to him and KNEW that it was him who had caused Kagome to run away.

'Oh no!' Sango thought…. 'Kagome was gone for 7 months...could she be pregnant?' She could've run away to have the child…or never want face us again out of shame…..

Sango would love to help Kagome find a man/demon….but she had no idea that Kagome already had someone in mind….and the fact that Kagome had already offered to have his children……

(A/N: (smiles a silly grin )

_-Back to Kagome-_

'If I'd ever Mated, it would be with Sesshomaru……I would gladly have his child….at least he wouldn't accuse me…or threaten me.'

Kagome face burned at the words she'd said previously ….did she really say that? Or more importantly did she mean it? She walked alongside him casting a glance at him…..wondering if he was preparing mentally to relieve Kagome of her duties and send her to the world of the no longer living. But he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts…..

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V-_

He couldn't have been more shocked in his life…..Kagome's declaration about having children with him….and gladly too??? If he thought that her words were shocking….he couldn't believe what came out of his mouth.

_-Flashback-_

'_I'll be here with you…so you don't have to worry, I'll be with you all the way…Kagome.' Now what was wrong with that picture? _

_-End Flashback-_

_-End Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

"Is something the matter Kagome? You have suddenly stopped." Sesshomaru asked her.

"Err...it's nothing! I was just thinking about my friends reactions….." Kagome began hastily. "I'm sure Sango will want to really kill Inuyasha this time and Miroku might cast so many spells, Inuyasha won't need to go to Hell with Kikyo….he'll just end up there before her……"

(A/N: ha-ha-ha!!!)

Sesshomaru nodded and understood Kagome's distress about her friends reactions……

_-With Sango and Miroku- (on their way towards the well) _

Both made their way to the well silently. Sango had a million questions she wanted to ask Kagome as did Miroku, but for some odd reason Miroku already had a couple of things already figured out…..all he wanted to know was if he had been correct with his assumptions…….

Suddenly Sango spoke up and said "Houshi-sama do you really think something is wrong?" she looked at him with a very worried expression. "Do you think she's hurt really badly?" The wind played with Sango's hair, bangs flowing across her face, as she appeared to be in deep thought. Something clenched in Miroku's stomach and he tried to ignore it.

Miroku turned his head and sighed. "Honestly I seriously don't know…….Sango dear….I really don't know……" This wasn't an answer Sango wanted or expected. When the both of them walked up the path towards the well, a path they knew all to well, they came across something they didn't expect….AT ALL……

_-With Kouga- (walking towards Kaede's hut)_

He walked into her hut to see Inuyasha already sitting there with none other than the dead Miko, Kikyo. "I should've expected as much." He mumbled. This was so unlike Kouga's usual attitude or demeanor….usually he yelled and tried to kill Inuyasha but it wasn't about Inuyasha this time…..nope, not at all……

"Was wondering if you saw the current _'display'_ of previous events Inuyasha." Kouga said to him. Inuyasha just looked up and gold stared into blue. He just nodded which was so unlike him, because he usually had something or another to say…….

"Well?" Kouga demanded impatiently.

Inuyasha looked up at him and said in a dead sort of voice, "What do you expect me to say Kouga? Judging by your expression, you obviously saw them together too….I don't know if Kagome's doing this for real or if she's playing some sick joke…..but….." Inuyasha trailed off, not believing what he was about to say…..

_"but I'd rather it be with you than with my half brother..."_

Kouga chose not to respond to that……

How ironic was it that all the while he and Inuyasha fought over Kagome all the time……Sesshomaru just happened to snatch her away from them within seconds?

"Did you do anything to make her disappear for so long? or run away? Kouga asked him.

Inuyasha glared at him and said, "What are you trying to say Wolf? Why would I DO anything to her?! The only thing I ever did was yell at her a lot……" he said.

Kouga just shook his head and walked out of the door, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts……..

_Lady Nefertiti: okay...that's chapter 5 for you all!!! I'll update as soon as I can..._

_Inuyasha: Who is this Naruto fellow you're talking about?! He's going to take time away from you writing Inuyasha fics!!! _

_Naruto:(Hands on hair and trying to pull them out) Who are you? Where am I? Why the hell am I HERE!!!??? Hey you red clothed guy...you're a...freakin' DOG??!!! (Shadow-clone jutsu!) Attack!!!_

_Lady Nefertiti: "ACK!!!" _

_(Inuyasha pulls Lady Nefertiti behind him) "Hey you!! No attacking on set!!!" _

_please read and review!!!_


	6. actions that speak louder than words

_Chapter 6: actions that speak louder than words_

_Last time: Kouga just shook his head and walked out of the door, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts…….._

'How could Kouga blame me for something so vile?' Inuyasha thought. Seems like everyone is blaming me for things these days…..what with Kagome saying that I should get lost….even Sesshomaru? Now what was wrong with that picture?

'Sheesh…. saying that I was invading his privacy?' How did he get interested in her anyway? It can't be because of the jewel….he doesn't want it…..' But even IF, Inuyasha didn't want his brother to love or even get interested in Kagome….she was his.

(A/N: if you only knew Inuyasha……if you only knew….)

_-With Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

She wasn't happy….she wasn't happy at all. She just wanted to run. She wasn't looking forward to see her friends at all, but did that make her a coward? She always took a challenge head on, but this was something she couldn't cope with…..

'But where would I go?' She thought inwardly. She could go to her 'real' home, the future…..she could run away with Kouga, he'd be happy but would she? All she needed was an escape…..but then she looked up at Sesshomaru and sighed.

'Inuyasha would no doubt yell at Sesshomaru and deny what I told him.' Kagome thought dully. It was a routine, Inuyasha always denied what she said, unless it was her telling him where the Shikon shards were and where they were on the demon's body.

'What would happen between us?' Kagome thought. Would all of her friends separate? Would Sango go with Miroku and her? Kagome knew they were stronger as a group and now? 'Now it would be hard to keep us together.'

So that was her problem, the fear of breaking up the group and it would be her fault. They'd say it was Kagome's fault that she should've been more aware of her surroundings…… That it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. Sesshomaru had been watching her expression for quite a while, which changed from hurt, to confusion, to fear to shame. Could a human possibly go through so many emotions at that time?

Kagome on the other hand was still mulling over her dilemma. Sesshomaru's words had comforted her….which to her was quite odd…….

_-Flashback-_

'_Do you wish for me to kill him?' _

'_Kagome next time you have a problem or you're hurt….don't run, I want you to come to me….' _

_'Come dear we must let your companions know that you have returned.' _

_-End flashback- _

Kagome sighed, Sesshomaru told her he didn't want her to run……..and he had even called her 'Dear.' 'Well that's probably because it sounded right at the time…..' she thought. 'Later he'll probably get angry at himself that he called a worthless human dear…..' 'And not only dear…… but 'HIS DEAR.'

_-Miroku and Sango-_

They made they're way across the forest leading to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were walking along merrily as if they had no cares in the world. As both got closer to each other…Sango was the first one to say something. "I don't…..I ….Kagome?" Sango said a bit lamely, not knowing what to make of this situation. Miroku didn't say anything, for him using his keen senses, he knew something was up, otherwise why would Kagome look so calm around someone who tried to kill her?

"Err…Hi Sango, Miroku….I'm back?" was the only thing Kagome could come up with to say.

Sango said something incoherent and ran towards Kagome hugging her as if she'd never let go….but then she started to yell at her…... "Kagome Higurashi! Oh the nerve of you?! Have you no sympathy or shame that you've been missing for several months! You owe it to others….you owe it to me at least….to tell me where the heck you've been and where you are or even if you're alive!!!!!"

"Err….sorry?" Kagome said. "Sango, Miroku…..we need to talk."

Sango gaped at her serious expression and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Miroku just nodded, wanting to know what was wrong as soon as possible. Then he grabbed Sango by the arm and steered her in the direction of the village so she wouldn't be able to say anything….for a while.

Inwardly, Sango smirked, 'hmm….so it seems that Kagome has Sesshomaru in mind?' Well at least it wasn't Inuyasha or Kouga…..and Sesshomaru wore shoes…. 'She's gonna need help from me…..' Sango thought, looking at Sesshomaru who seemed to be nonchalant (unconcerned) about the whole situation.

But this was indeed not the case, Sesshomaru was worried for Kagome and her safety, wondering what he was going to do about the little Miko. He couldn't think of anything at the moment…..and he DID NOT want Kagome to return to the future…..where he wouldn't have any access to her……

(A/N: Sesshy wants access to Kagome!!! grin )

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku said. A statement which clearly meant 'Will you be joining us?' Sesshomaru nodded and walked alongside Kagome, having to nudge her forward because she seemed to have stopped as still as a statue, unable to move by man……after all he wasn't going to let Kagome out of his sight….lest she run towards that cursed well and disappear for another seven months……

He walked next to her and went back a couple of years when he had first met Kagome….he had wanted to rip her head off, not because she was just human but because….

1.) She was defending Inuyasha

2.) She was trying to think of ways to kill me (Sesshomaru)

3.) She was intelligent

4.) Inuyasha didn't deserve her

5.) She was pretty and powerful

6.) She had the gall to yell at me (Sesshomaru)

'Yes,' He had to admit……he had fallen for the Miko who had told him like it should be………

Kagome nervously walked alongside Sesshomaru, clenching her hands, fidgeting with them, seemingly trying to find some way to back out…..which just made Sesshomaru shake his head. Well…. it was to his benefit, a nervous and fidgety Miko made her more vulnerable to him…..

They reached Kaede's hut and everyone walked in to see Inuyasha staring into the fire. His gold and amber eyes held a thoughtful expression. He looked up to see the group that had entered and then his eyes rested on Sesshomaru. He growled at him, But Sesshomaru didn't say anything to him, rather smirked at the fact that Inuyasha was uncomfortable by his presence. "Well, Are the both of you done with whatever you were doing?" Inuyasha said bitterly, staring into the fire. Inuyasha glanced up to see Kagome standing next to his brother and glared at her….. 'Wench.'

She flinched at Inuyasha's expression and hid behind Sesshomaru's back. 'That is most interesting……..' Miroku thought. He REALLY wanted to know what was going on………

"Why don't we all sit down first….." Sango said hesitantly, feeling the tension thicken in the air……She sat next to Miroku, who held her hand, but didn't grope her…..no he didn't do that anymore. As everyone settled down, even Sango was surprised that Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha, well…..actually she was pressed next to Sesshomaru as if hanging onto him for dear life.

"Kagome tells us that she has something to say…" Sango began.

"Yeah like where and why the Hell you've been gone for months wench!!!" Inuyasha said angrily, cutting in. "We've got shards to collect if you haven't forgotten! Are you shirking out on your duties?" Kagome shrank back and grabbed Sesshomaru's tail, 'Why is he so angry?' Vaguely she wondered if Inuyasha was indeed under a spell from Kikyo or Naraku…..Well here was her chance to ask.

"Inuyasha…when was the last time you saw me?" she asked him.

"What kind of a question is that?" Sesshomaru glared at him and Inuyasha huffed, "Fine, I'll answer you…..I just saw you now…" Inuyasha said trailing off. Wait, why does Kagome look so shocked?

"And why did I leave the feudal era for 7 months Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

He didn't answer her, because he didn't know. Perhaps it was because she sat him or because she was having a baby? Or maybe…..

"Inuyasha, we're waiting…" Sesshomaru said in a bored voice.

"Okay is it because you 'sat' me or is it because you're having a child?" Inuyasha said. "Umm…let me think, is it that guy's from the future, Hobo?" Or maybe it's Kouga's or maybe it's his?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at Sesshomaru.

_**-Dead Silence- (from everyone) –cue the crickets-**_

Kagome glared at him and said, "Why does Every single MALE on this planet think that if a female is with or even standing NEXT to another male that she's automatically pregnant??!!!! Look at my belly Inuyasha! Do I LOOK 7 months pregnant to you? Do you even know what a pregnant woman looks like?"

"No! You don't… because Kikyo doesn't have any children does she? And you know what! You probably will never learn how to respect women anywhere !!!!"

"Damn you!!! You ignorant DOG !!!!!" Kagome huffed and didn't say anymore. Would you perhaps like to know what REALLY happened Inuyasha?" she said in a cold tone. He nodded and the rest did too, it was time to figure out why Kagome had been so upset.

_-Kagome's tale- _

"I was walking towards the village, it was in the afternoon and Inuyasha….well he was standing there waiting for me…I waved hello and walked towards him, I never noticed his glazed appearance. He picked me up and threw me against a tree, much to my surprise. I was so surprised and so bruised…He called me so many terrible names….worse than wench…and started to say things like how Kikyo was better.

I was so hurt and asked him what the HELL was the matter with him…"

"He didn't say anything but then came closer…I got so scared, and why wouldn't I be? I started to back away….and ran, damn him why is he so fast? He caught up to me and threw me on the ground….and basically 'jumped' me.." She stopped for a second, unable to continue….God she had been so terrified of him that day!!!! She wouldn't ever be able to forget.

Kagome continued and said in a whisper, "He'd grabbed my wrists so I couldn't move….So since he was basically on top of me….I knew what he was going to do….and I was all alone."

_-End Kagome's tale- _

She rested her head against Sesshomaru as silent tears fell down her cheeks…..

Sango gave Inuyasha a glare which promised him doom or certain death…..

Sesshomaru just held Kagome's hand and squeezed it in reassurance? Maybe.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said. But Inuyasha cut him off…

"You're lying! I would never do something so vile to you Kagome!!" Inuyasha said glaring at her as if she actually WAS a vile and worthless being. He walked closer to her and she flinched, thinking he was going to slap her, but he didn't. Sesshomaru growled at him, telling Inuyasha to stay where he was or else he'd be with the non-living soon enough.

"I knew you would disagree with me that's why I didn't want to tell anyone!!!" Kagome said, with an upset expression.

"Oh Kagome! So that's why you stayed away for so long!" Sango said sympathetically.

Sesshomaru had stayed silent throughout this because it was not his place to intervene. But he had to make sure that Kagome remained unharmed and didn't skip out on him again….damn he would destroy that blasted well before Kagome disappeared on him again.

"I can't trust you anymore Inuyasha….So what do you propose we do?" Kagome said. Suddenly Sango spoke up and said,

"I know what we can do, Kagome and I will stay here in this hut with Kaede and Inuyasha and Miroku can stay….." and at this moment Sesshomaru chose to intervene…..

"No."

"No what?" Kagome asked him, gazing into his golden eyes. 'Oh only if we were alone…..'

(A/N: grin )

"You cannot stay with him or anywhere else in this village, I will not let you. As you have pointed out before, he cannot be trusted. I cannot let you go back to your time….Where you are out of reach or inaccessible, therefore you must come back with me…." Sesshomaru said calmly. Everyone gaped at his words, not believing this was Sesshomaru or the fact that he was even here.

"Come back with you?" Inuyasha yelled at him. "She's in more danger THERE than she is here!!!You and her alone in a BIG palace? Hell NO!!!!" Sesshomaru continued as if he hadn't heard Inuyasha at all……..

"If Kagome wishes and is uncomfortable with this, Lady Sango can come with her….." Sesshomaru said.

Sango gaped at him, 'Did he just call me a LADY???' Miroku smiled at Sango who looked as shocked as hell. "I think this is a perfect solution. That way both will be out of danger and Kagome could use some Rest and Relaxation….."

"**REST AND RELAXATION WITH SESSHOMARU????"** Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. "Monk where exactly do your loyalties lie?? You want to send Sango, your woman…"

"Sango is not my woman." Miroku mumbled, when Sango blushed.

"Who cares?? Kagome Doesn't NEED R and R with him!!!" Inuyasha continued to rant. "What do you suppose they'll be doing? Can't have R and R without company can you??" At this comment, Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru thought this display was most amusing and it looked as though Kagome did too….he saw her smile and sighed. If she was happy, that's all that mattered. Sango thought this was for the best because now she'd have time to 'work' on Kagome's relationship with Sesshomaru….

"Better him than you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, shutting Inuyasha up.

"Sango?" Kagome said. She nodded and stood up with Kagome.

"How will we be able to contact you?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

"A messenger will arrive once a week with messages and news….." Sesshomaru said.

"AND what will you be doing during that time??" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. "Kagome better be in one-piece….and don't you go and have se…."

"Sit down Inuyasha." Kagome said.

(CRASH!!!!)

She blushed, thanking the fact that she had stopped Inuyasha just in time before he uttered that three letter word, after all….Sesshomaru didn't like her like that. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and Sango grinned behind her hand……

'_Now why hadn't I thought about that???'_

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru said. " And make sure Inuyasha doesn't follow us Monk, otherwise he's a goner for sure…….."

Miroku nodded and then gazed down at Inuyasha's fallen figure. He sighed and then sat down, waiting for Inuyasha to get up.

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 11 !!! Well that was an interesting chapter to write…._

_Isn't Sesshomaru a sneaky little devil !!!! Cornering Kagome to get her exactly where he wants her??_

_Looks like Sango's got an agenda of her own though…._

_Lady Nefertiti: "Hey Inuyasha? Where are you?"_

_-Inuyasha appears from his trailer -_

_Inuyasha: "Well what do YOU want?" (says a bit angrily)_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Well, I Just came to say you're in the next two, maybe three, chapters….." ( shakes head at his rudeness and walks away)_

_Inuyasha: '………….' "Hey wait! " (runs after author)_

_Kagome: (who's busy kissing Sesshomaru) " SIT !!! "_

_(crash!!! )_


	7. A penny for your thoughts

_Chapter 12: A penny for your thoughts…._

_Last time: "We're leaving." Sesshomaru said. " And make sure Inuyasha doesn't follow us Monk, otherwise he's a goner for sure…….."_

_Lady Nefertiti: I'm back! Sorry for the LONGG wait….my computers not behaving….(chuckle) well anyway,_

_Enjoy reading!_

_-Village- (Kaede's hut) _

Inuyasha and Miroku sat silently by the fire, Inuyasha mostly glaring at Miroku.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku began.

"Shut-it Monk, I don't want to hear anything you say…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, just to let you know that I don't believe for a second that you could've done something so vile and disgusting to Kagome-sama. It doesn't matter if it was true or not…. But Sesshomaru only did it as a safety precaution."

Inuyasha didn't answer him.

A tense silence….

A sound then…….

**"INUYASHA MUTT-FACE!!!! YOU REALLY HAVE NO BRAIN AT ALL DO YOU? YOU….YOU LET HER GO WITH HIM…..HE'S GONNA KILL HER…HE'S GONNA DO DIRTY THINGS TO HER….IT'S A PLOT FOR THAT BLASTED SWORD OF YOURS ISN'T IT? KAGOME DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS CRAP….AND YOU KNOW IT!!!…..I…."**

"Shut up, Kouga." Inuyasha said to him as he stared into the fire. Kouga gave him a strange look, not believing that he hadn't yelled like he always did. It was unnerving him.

"Sesshomaru will keep her safe… after all, Sango went with her as well..…" Inuyasha said, not believing he'd actually said that and Kouga's mouth fell open.

" That's the spirit. You see that wasn't so hard to admit right?" Miroku said calmly. Inuyasha didn't respond but looked dejectedly into the fire. '_I'm not going to lose her.'_ He thought angrily.

' _but for now…..Fine, if she wanted to go...then let her go….'_ Inuyasha thought.

A voice came from behind them and it said inwardly, 'Yes, that's right…..Inuyasha would never do anything like that and he didn't do anything vile to Kagome….it was my fault. Pity though, Kagome's never going to trust you again……'

_-With Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango- _

They made their way silently towards the west, no one uttering a word, well no one really knowing what to say to the other really. Sango still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had said something nice to her….

_-Kagome's thoughts-_

'_Who cares?? Kagome doesn't NEED R and R with him!!!'_

'_Can't have R and R without company can you??' _

'_Kagome better be in one-piece….and don't you go and have se….' _

_-End Kagome's thoughts- _

She blushed, thanking the fact that she had stopped Inuyasha just in time before he uttered that three letter word, after all….Sesshomaru didn't like her like that. 'Sex….' She thought vaguely. She flushed red and stared at Sesshomaru's back. Then she stared at the ground, as dirty thoughts crossed her mind….she didn't notice the fact that Sesshomaru had turned around, looking at her wondering why her scent had changed.

_-With Sesshomaru's thoughts- _

_Well he would've preferred to just go to his home with JUST Kagome…._

(A/N: yeah I'll bet!!!)

_but if she felt comfortable with the demon-slayer coming along, then it was fine with him too…._

She'd gotten so flustered when Inuyasha had embarrassed her. He would've preferred killing him right there, but it was something Kagome didn't want. He knew what Inuyasha was going to say, and he was appalled that Inuyasha would even suggest something like that not that he was complaining….. He'd never understood why the little Miko was not afraid of him, rather she'd love to kick his butt and tell him what the bloody hell she thought of him……

'_Maybe I'm losing my touch….' He thought. _

_-End Sesshomaru's thoughts- _

"Kagome." He said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?!" She said looking around. "What happened?"

He smirked inwardly, he wasn't about to chuckle in front of Sango, that was for Kagome and Kagome alone….

"What's the matter?" he asked her. He already knew that her scent had changed because she'd been aroused about something. Then he frowned suddenly, what or rather WHO had she been thinking of? Another demon or human male?

She'd encountered many demons while fighting…could it have been that wolf, Kouga, with his constant claims of her? And she had probably decided to give in, thinking that's as good as it was gonna get? He didn't want her to degrade herself to any weakling demon…..Or perhaps it was his own flea-bitten half-good-for-nothing brother, Inuyasha. He was starting do become a big problem…..

"Nothing." She said. 'It's nothing, at all…' Sure like she was gonna tell him that she was thinking dirty things about him….._right_….

'DAMN him!' she said, looking straight at him. 'Why couldn't he have been the ugly brother with zits, fat and everything?' 'NOO…. He just had to be tall, well-built, smooth features….and a sexy voice to top it all off!!!!' She growled inwardly ripping her gaze from him dangerous, too good to be true, gold eyes.

(A/N: yes readers….ripping her 'gaze' not her 'clothes….' )

Sango looked at the both of them curiously. She'd been a slayer for quite some time and she knew of human-demon relationships and they weren't easy….She herself had been in love with one, however, his father had forbidden his son from marrying/mating her and a DEMON-SLAYER at that too? And now she wondered what she could do about these two. What luck it had been that she was coming along with the both of them……

'Or perhaps they don't need my help?' she thought. Maybe Sesshomaru had already had an intended mate? And he'd scoff if she'd even suggested Kagome to him? She'd just have to read their actions and see….

What Sango didn't know was that she'd have someone to help her at the western palace with her 'Mission-Get –Sesshomaru- and- Kagome together…..Who was nicknamed the _'red devil…..' to all who knew her. _

_-With the said red devil- (Western palace)_

She was lounging in Sesshomaru's study in front of the fireplace, red curly hair spilling from all directions. Green eyes looked bored as she poked the fireplace, her book left forgotten on the couch. Surely there was something else she could do to kill time right? Where was all of the action?! 'Ha! What if I told my mate that I'm having an affair with someone because I was being neglected and was ever so unhappy!?' She frowned into the fire. 'Nah…bad idea…he'd go and kill the innocent demon.'

Her mate had left her here in Sesshomaru's palace while he was off... 'killing someone' she supposed. He didn't want to leave her alone at their palace while there was no one around to protect her. It was always... 'I know you can take care of yourself, dear...of course you can! but this is only for your safety...I love you and I don't want you to get hurt... 'Or kidnapped' she thought to herself poking the fire viciously.

'He doesn't believe that I can take care of myself!' she thought inwardly. 'Sure... he gets to go wherever he wants...' she frowned and knew something needed to be done.

'And now Sesshomaru disappeared too...' she huffed angrily. What the hell was wrong with male demons these days? She'd always loved to make his life a living nightmare, telling him what he did wrong, berating him that he should find a mate soon before he got old and ugly.

She wreaked havoc in his castle, confusing the guards when they came looking for her, because she 'bounced' around all over the place so to speak.

(A/N: 'bouncing around' doesn't imply anything dirty just so you all know…)

Now he wasn't even here either so she couldn't do anything !! 'Grr...' she'd make him pay...she'd make them both pay... she wasn't used to being bored.

_Lady Nefertiti: Another chapter down!!! Yay!! _

Please read and review!!!! 


	8. Meeting the 'red devil' in person

_Chapter 8: Meeting with the 'Red devil' in person…. _

_Last time: 'Grr...' she'd make him pay...She'd make them both pay... She wasn't used to being bored. _

_Lady Nefertiti: New chapter up! I updated earlier and I'll be updating Porcelain and Kagome's what after this so keep a look out for them!_

_Enjoy reading…_

_-With Sesshomaru/Kagome/Sango- (Walking into the palace) –_

_-Sango's P.O.V-_

Well it had been the first time Sango had been here and she was amazed of the fact that there was so much…..

'_So much what?' her conscious said popping up. Organization? Everything's so refined? There's no yelling and screaming? So many hot demon guards everywhere? Servants everyone, willing to do your bidding?' _

…Yeah it was one of those…

'_Forgetting Miroku already Sango?' her conscious said, looking reproachful. 'I thought you were here to HELP Kagome… not yourself…' _

Sango sighed and shook her head, following Kagome and Sesshomaru into the palace. Maybe she'd pull an 'Inuyasha' and have two males at her side…

(A/N: ooh…. bad Sango!!!)

_-End Sango's P.O.V- _

They walked into the palace and headed towards _his study_….Kagome supposed, that's usually where he hung out most of the time. They passed by many large paintings of transformed dog demons, lords and ladies of the court, but there weren't any paintings of Inuyasha or his mother. There were guards at every corner, servants scurrying about doing chores. She sighed, did Sesshomaru even NEED guards? It must be nice living in a palace….but he didn't have anyone to share it with. It was so silent as she passed by the large corridors, perhaps she would get the rest and relaxation that she so needed.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he did it, offering both women-child Kagome and Sango to come along with him. He supposed it just came out…..He opened the door to the study, only to see a mop of red-gold hair sitting by the fireplace, poking it with a large stick and staring into it dejectedly.

'Great.' He thought. 'So much for their rest…..Speak of the devil.' He had forgotten that she was here. Kagome and Sango looked at her curiously, wondering who she was. They felt her aura….it was a bit upset? No… but why was she here though?

The demoness heard the door open and felt the presence of two women behind her and smirked inwardly while looking at the flames. She didn't turn around but instead said in a sarcastic tone, "Sesshomaru. Been busy?" Kagome and Sango turned to look at him and wondered if he was going to grab her by the neck, slam her in a wall and threaten her with death like to everyone else who mocked him but he didn't…..strange….

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, she was pissed off he could tell…

Kagome looked at the demoness back in shock. She was totally disrespecting Sesshomaru, by having her back turned to him, using that tone with him and her words…. A thought crossed her mind, 'Was she his mate?' She didn't turn so Kagome couldn't see her forehead.

"Don't tell me…." The demoness continued. "You forgot I was even here….typical you ne? You're always after that worthless piece of metal….tetsuiga-something."

"I was left here, even though I protested with Taro. Can't watch over someone when you're not present can you?" She glared into the fireplace, still poking the stick into it viciously.

'Taro…her mate?' Kagome thought vaguely.

'_Are you hoping?' her conscious said._

The demoness scratched her neck suddenly which moved her red hair to the side and on her shoulder she had a mark….

'_Well…like shit huh?' her conscious said. _

'But whose was it?' Sesshomaru wasn't mated was he? Kagome thought. After all he hadn't threatened her with death or even said anything to her…except sigh with annoyance. 'And who was this Taro demon?'

"Amat…" Sesshomaru began, only to be cut off by the demoness herself.

"Don't you say my name now…." She said angrily. "I don't want to hear it. Now aren't you going to introduce those two lovely young ladies standing behind you?"

Kagome and Sango gaped at her in shock. She was really 'skating on thin ice' so to speak….now she had cut Sesshomaru's words off. And how could she tell there were two of them? And she called them pretty?

"So Miko…why didn't that damn hanyou of a brother Sesshomaru has…what was his name, Inuyasha? come with you too? I heard he treated **YOU** like a dog." she laughed.

"Amaterasu…." Sesshomaru said in a warning tone.

"What?" she said, finally turning around, giving him an innocent look. Well it was hard to look innocent when you were considered a devil…

"Don't use such vulgar language…." He said.

She just huffed and gave him a look, which clearly meant 'What are you going to do about it though?'

"Your name…" Sango started. "The myth of the sun goddess who supposedly shines over heaven?" Sango asked her, looking into her green eyes. She nodded at Sango's question. _'Well I suppose that explains the hair….' _When Kagome was going to ask her about Sesshomaru being her mate, Amaterasu jumped off the couch and said, "I think Taro's back!" that said she practically ran out of the room.

She didn't see Sesshomaru shake his head or hear his voice sighing, saying, **"Walk, Amaterasu…Walk….." **

Kagome paced…She just HAD to ask him, wondering what he'd say to her….. "Sesshomaru…umm… why did you let her say all of those things and then you didn't do anything about it?" She took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't ignore her question….Surprisingly, he didn't. He walked over to his desk and sat down, motioning both to sit on the opposite couch. When they sat, he started speaking.

"Her mate, Taro has made it clear to everyone that if anyone even touches a hair on her precious red head, berates her, or punishes her in any way….male or female, demon, hanyou or human, they won't see the light of day ever again….in other words they'll be tortured and killed….." He said this as if it was no big deal and he was just discussing the weather with them. Kagome and Sango gulped…_well wasn't that interesting to know. _

"Of course the threat doesn't concern me seeing that I wouldn't do anything to her… but it's better to consider Taro's words anyway…" Sesshomaru finished. "Taro usually leaves her here when he needs to go away for more than a couple of days. So, she's been here almost three days now….." He sighed with annoyance. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome who breathed a sigh of relief? 'How interesting.' She probably thought that Amaterasu was my mate…He chuckled inwardly. That would be the day.

_-With Amaterasu and Taro- _

"Taro! I'm so glad you're back!" she said hugging him and burying her head in his chest. He just chuckled, ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her red head.

"So you missed me, my little sunshine?" he said, hazel eyes glinting with amusement.

"Humph. You were gone for so long, why couldn't I come with you? Sesshomaru is SOO annoying!" She said looking away.

'Indeed.' Taro thought.

"And he left me here for like half the day and he's here in his study with a Miko and a demon-slayer right now. You know what I think the Miko likes Sesshomaru too. Do you think the feelings are mutual? Maybe the demon-slayer can help me get Sesshomaru and the Miko together?"

He took her by the shoulders and looked into her green eyes, and said firmly, "You will **Not** go near that slayer until I find out she's okay to be around..._do you understand me Amaterasu?__"_ She nodded and he let her go. He ran a hand through his hair and then said, "So does this Miko have a name sunshine?"

"Oh I didn't ask…. Let's go and ask them now." She said and took Taro by the hand leading him towards Sesshomaru's study. Watching her back he wondered how'd he fallen for someone like her. His thoughts were cut short by her while she asked, "Why were you gone for so long Taro? Can I come with you next time?"

"No." Taro said firmly yet softly.

"Please?" Amaterasu said, giving him a cute pout.

"No." he repeated.

"HMPH! Fine then, I'll run away and…..Err….never come back!" she said angrily.

"No you won't…" he said chuckling and buried his face in the crook of her neck whispering, "You love me too much don't you?"

'Well… GAH! YOU!' she thought. He knew her too well….

"And I love you." He said softly kissing her forehead. Silly….Did she really think he was going to let her go so easily?

"I'm mad at you Taro." She said poking his chest.

"Really my beloved?" he said scratching his head wondering what he'd done. "I'm sorry?"

"Not good enough…." She said.

He grabbed her by the waist, dipped her to the ground and kissed her passionately on the mouth and she grinned, " better… but close enough…"

"Well, we'll try something else later….because we're here." He said, motioning towards the study door.

'Damn.' She thought looking up at the vast big doors.

_-Inside the study- _

Sesshomaru had heard half of their conversation while they walked towards the study and smirked. Some of it caused a stir in his heart and he didn't know why.

_-Conversation- _

'_You will Not go near that slayer until I find out she's okay to be around...do you understand me Amaterasu?'_

'_HMPH! Fine then, I'll run away and…..Err….never come back!' _

'_No you won't…You love me….And I love you' _

_-End conversation- _

'Care, love and feelings….' Sesshomaru thought. What was it like to love? He was so bent on getting on what was he hadn't noticed what was missing. The last time he had fought with Inuyasha….It was Kagome's words that had angered him, but made him think afterward.

_-Kagome's words- _

'_Why don't you suck in your pride for once and listen to reason Sesshomaru? Did you ever stop to think that everyone cares for someone once in a while? You care for someone already….so you're just lying to yourself.' _

_-End Kagome's words- _

"Umm...Sesshomaru? Are you okay? You seemed to have spaced out there for a second…" Kagome said, giving him a concerned look. He just nodded and continued to write or sign papers it seemed.

The door opened and Amaterasu walked in holding her mate's hand. "Hi again, I'm Amaterasu and this is my mate, Taro. Err...sorry to run out on you…it was kind of rude…."

'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought. And when did she care that she was being rude?

Kagome smiled and shook her head saying, "Oh that's alright….I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango."

"Its very nice to meet you Kagome-sama and you as well Lady Sango." Amaterasu said.

Sesshomaru met Taro's gaze which was directed Sango. "And Lady Sango won't hurt anyone, Taro." Sesshomaru said, as if reading his thoughts. Taro just nodded his head towards Sesshomaru.

'So Sesshomaru fancies the Shikon Miko?' Taro thought. He could read eyes and knew that, that was indeed the case.

He looked down at his mate's mischievous face as if she was going to do something that he'd disagree with…. And he sighed. 'Damn you Amaterasu why can't I disagree with you just _once_?'

'So much for my rest…' he thought. 

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!!!_


	9. Damn you Amaterasu!

_Chapter 9: Damn you Amaterasu!!!! _

_Last time: He looked down at his mate's mischievous face as if she was going to do something that he'd disagree with…. And he sighed. 'So much for my rest…..'_

_Lady Nefertiti: As promised a new chapter after the update of my other fic 'sleeping with the enemy' _

_Beast talking are in **bold...**_

_Enjoy reading!_

After their meeting in the study, Sesshomaru led everyone to the main wing where they'd be staying for the time being. No one said a single word while they were walking, no one acknowledged the guards who bowed at them while they passed by, no…everyone seemed to be in deep thought.

_-Kaede's village-_

Inuyasha paced…..and paced….and paced. He was making Miroku's head spin.

Terrible images flashed through Inuyasha's head. His brother, Sesshomaru had no right to butt in and steal what was his!!!! No right at all……Sure he knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't stoop as to mating with a human, but Inuyasha still didn't want Kagome within his clutches.

Kouga had left shortly after Kagome left with Sesshomaru, not before yelling a bunch of obscenities at Inuyasha……telling him he'd be back. But that is not what Inuyasha was worried about, it wasn't even finding the jewel shards he was worried about either……

It was Kagome's absence….he had finally admitted. How he had treated her like garbage, how he yelled at her, calling her names….how he had taken her for granted…..and now that she was missing…now he knew how important her presence was to him. But now he wasn't so sure that when she came back, she'd treat him the same….he knew he'd treat her with more respect….. 'if she comes back' he thought.

Of course she would!! She had a job to do! He had nothing to worry about…. right? Thinking was making him develop a headache… he was always a 'spur-at-moment' kind of guy…

So a messenger would arrive with news about Kagome and Sango fine….but there was a little something that was nagging him……yes, just a little something that told him something was not right…..

_-Sesshomaru's castle (With Amaterasu's thoughts and actions)-_

An evil grin came upon her face as she watched Kagome walk behind Sesshomaru. She cleared her throat suddenly when Taro gave her a look. The group had come to a stop, Amaterasu stopping next to Kagome. Rin was running down the hall, Jaken chasing after her, yelling 'Stop you human child!!! Milord will have my hide!!!' But Rin paid him no heed.

Sesshomaru had turned around when Amaterasu had cleared her throat, and gave her a quizzical look, and she just shrugged at him, with a look saying 'What?' When the group started to walk again Amaterasu stuck her foot out, hoping Kagome would forgive her, and tripped Kagome, who landed right into Sesshomaru's arms…..

"Oh my! Kagome, I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" Amaterasu said in a shocked voice. " Are you alright? These hallways are so dark!! It's a good thing Sesshomaru caught you ne?" She grinned when Sesshomaru glared at her knowing she did it on purpose. He still couldn't comprehend why he tolerated her and agreed with Taro that Amaterasu could stay here….

Taro just overlooked it (as always) sighed and took her by the hand dragging her along with him to the room they were assigned to…..The hell he was going to let _anyone _berate his mate even if it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and Taro gave him a look which said, _'I'd like to see you even try...' _

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

"Sesshomaru…I'm sorry I fell into you like that…" she sighed, slumping her shoulders. Being in his arms felt so right but he wasn't to know that……So soft, so silky, so him. Her face burned red but he probably thought it was because she was embarrassed. He'd done enough as to get her away from Inuyasha for a bit to have her rest for a while. She didn't need anything else from him.

"No.." he started in his deep voice. "It's a good thing I caught you….I didn't want you to hurt yourself. Inuyasha wouldn't want his shard-detector hurt…." He saw her shoulders slump even further and sigh inwardly. He saw her saddened expression and raised his eyebrow. She was upset about being with her human friends and that flea-bittern hanyou? She didn't want to be with them? How odd….females were very odd…..all of them. The hell he'd begin to understand them but he'd never tell anyone.

She wasn't to know that he was actually worried and thought she was going to hurt herself. She wasn't to know that her scent had ensnared his senses, her touch….'best not go there.' He thought. The only way to tell her that he wasn't affected was to be cold towards her…It hurt her and he knew that too….

He set her on her feet again and they walked side-by-side in silence. He saw her flinch when he had started to speak, as if he was going to yell at her or hurt her physically. 'Damn you, Inuyasha, you dog…. What have you done to this girl?' They stopped in front of the room that Sesshomaru told her would be her's and they saw Taro standing in front of the door, his arms wrapped around Amaterasu's waist and Amaterasu grinning evilly. Sesshomaru frowned and knew this wasn't a good thing, what with her smiling like a jack-o-lantern…..

"Well we just stopped here to bid you good night Kagome and Sesshomaru." Amaterasu said in a sing-song voice. 'Yes….a very good night indeed.' Sesshomaru could see the wheels turning in her head and before he could ask he saw the expression Taro gave her.

Taro gave her a funny look which said, _'Really?' _

Kagome gave her a look and then opened the door, only to gasp and back into Sesshomaru.

"Kagome? What's the matter?" he asked her. He looked into the room and then at Amaterasu who gave him a sheepish look a look that begged for forgiveness….. The room was well…..Completely destroyed. Nothing that couldn't be fixed of course. Paintings were on the ground, lying scattered everywhere. The wardrobes were lying on the ground, not broken, and were empty. The curtains were missing in the room as well as the bed-sheets, the mattress and pillows. The vases were lying on the ground, water everywhere and flowers spilling out everywhere. Someone had gone _**'all out,' **__so to speak_ as to make sure no one could sleep here…. Sesshomaru was about to growl and say something until Amaterasu cut him off again.

"Oh what a shame, Sesshy-kun. I do wonder what happened here…Oh well looks like Kagome's gonna have to sleep somewhere else today." Amaterasu began. "And since she can't share with Taro and me, she might as well share with you….since there are no rooms vacant." Sesshomaru gave her an incredulous look and she laughed inwardly, face clearly showing that it was indeed her that wreaked this havoc….Amaterasu knew there were other rooms vacant…. But she'd made sure that they (ahem) were taken care of as well.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and thought the same thing….

'_**I can't share with him/her!!!!!!' **_

Not a single sound was heard, one could hear a pin drop….another minute passed by then suddenly….."Well…. What are you two waiting for? Chop, Chop….." Amaterasu said clapping her hands, Have a good night!!" That said, she grabbed Taro's hand and walked into their room shutting the door behind her firmly. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were at a loss of what to say, but instead just looked at each other. They supposed they had to listen to Amaterasu for a change….

"So Sesshomaru….You do realize that if you do anything to Amaterasu, she can't do anything about it? Cause you couldn't possibly die by Taro's hands….right?" Kagome asked him. He didn't answer her. He'd never thought about it before. Did he just humor Amaterasu and just let her do as she pleased? Kagome was right about one thing…..Taro couldn't kill him if Sesshomaru did do something to Amaterasu.

But what a disgusting thought! How dishonorable!!! He'd never lay a hand on her…

Kagome looked up to him, he seemed to be in deep thought. She shrugged and started to walk alongside him. He opened his door and Kagome noticed that his room had a special barrier around it, possibly conjured by his poison…

Sesshomaru began having serious doubts about this and angry with Amaterasu…..

'**What's the matter with you?'** his inner beast growled at him.

Clearly his inner beast wanted this female (Kagome) and Sesshomaru wasn't pleased or amused….at all. 'She's a human.' Sesshomaru said inwardly watching Kagome peering at the door with an interest. _Humans….._

'**And how or why does that bother you? She's a damn, sexy, wonderful, powerful, lovely…..female and I WANT her!!!! I want her NOWWW!!!!!'** His best growled at him.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and opened the door to let Kagome in……

Now inside the room Kagome stared at the bed, well it was big enough that both of them could have a side, but…..she grimaced…. Imagining Inuyasha's face if he saw her, lying in bed with his hated half-brother…who despised humans…..of course they wouldn't be doing anything, cause they'd be on their own sides…..She turned red….and redder….

'Well I have my own life!' Kagome huffed angrily. 'And if I wanna get down and dirty with Sesshomaru I will ! And if I wanna sleep with him I will !!!! And if he want's to mark me, I'll bloody well let him!!! Inuyasha's NOT my keeper and never will be !!!! I should probably DO something to prove it too!!!!! '

_(A/N: yeah go kags !!!! ) _

_-Sango's P.O.V- _

She saw Kagome walk in with Sesshomaru in his chambers…. But surprisingly she hadn't stopped her…. She didn't know why…..She silently walked into her own chambers and shut the door behind her. She looked at the décor of the room….it was purple, like Miroku's robes…… 'Oh Miroku….' She thought. She shook her head and proceeded to walk towards the bed. She was going to talk to that demoness tomorrow….for she had the same motive Sango did……

**Mission: Get-Sesshomaru-And-Kagome-together. **

_-End Sango's P.O.V- _

_-Back to Amaterasu and Taro- _

She sat on the bed silently as she watched him pace, wondering what was going on in his head. He wasn't angry….He never ever was angry with her…..he'd just sigh with annoyance, look at her, turn around, pace some more then kiss her senseless….

_(A/N: wonderful way of punishing someone ne?) _

Suddenly he stopped in front of her and took her hands in his and held them to his chest, kissing them. He gazed into her green eyes and sighed knowing what he was going to say was going to displease her…. He never liked it when she was upset. "Amaterasu, my beloved, you just cannot play with people's hearts like that. I know you're trying to help Kagome-sama, but emotions aren't something you can toy with…." But he was cut off by Amaterasu herself.

"Oh? Is that what you believe Taro? Is it really?" She said. He looked at her, not understanding or liking the tone she was speaking in ……

"Let me go." She said in a strange voice. He released her hands, looking at her curiously, a bit hurt perhaps? "You said that I can't play or toy with people's hearts….." She turned away from him, sighed and crossed her arms.

"How do you think or why do you think both of us mated? You didn't like me when you first met me….did you forget that?!" She turned and glared at him. "You thought I was a hyper demoness with zero manners on how to behave and would be better off un-mated forever!!! You're jaw almost smashed to the ground when you heard that I was actually from the demon royal court!"

"And I thought you were a cold-hearted jerk who didn't deserve or cut out to be a lord because of your attitude issues!!!! After all who would love a cold-hearted bastard ne? You were at a loss of words when you ran into me one day by accident and I said you were an asshole with no manners…and _that _was when you started to notice me….ne? _How dare someone swear at the great Taro-sama right?_ of course you were down right pissed but you didn't have the heart to kill me….even though you kill women without a second thought."

She smiled softly then got up, walked up to him slowly and touched his cheek. "I ignored you cause I still didn't like you and then one day you decided you wouldn't have it and cornered me in your room and slammed me into a wall, nicely of course, and said enough was enough…..and then that's when….well…." Her voice broke down into a whisper then and she slumped on the bed and stared out of the window. "Surely you haven't forgotten that…."

_-Silence from Taro- _

"Did you forget my friend Asuka? She wouldn't have it! She was hell-bent on getting you …And here we are together now….so madly and deeply in love and I want the same for Kagome and Sesshomaru too….." she said finishing off suddenly out of breath.

Taro sighed and picked her up in his arms and pulled her closer to him…..How could he have ever thought that he'd hated her? or tell her that she'd be better off un-mated?

**'Yeah Baka. We had told you different but noo...you were to thick-headed to notice.'** his beast grumbled.

_'My mate.'_ He thought in a possessive way.

_-With Sesshomaru and Kagome- (His chambers) _

Both stood on opposite ends of the bed, Kagome on left and Sesshomaru on the right, arms crossed and staring at each other for what seemed like hours. "So how do you want to do this then?" Kagome asked him. He didn't respond but his beast told him he was a baka if he disagreed sleeping with this female he wanted as his own.

"Okay fine. Be difficult. You're on the right side and I take left…." Kagome began, still not believing that she had been caught up in such a predicament. He still didn't respond. 'What's his problem?' Kagome thought.

"Answer me Sesshy-kun!" She said, knowing he'd say something now because she'd called him a nickname. But he didn't……

"So that's how you want to do it Kagome?" He asked softly. She nodded hesitantly.

"I'm not about to let you sleep on the ground or standing up or whatever!" She said. "After all it is your room and your bed….." He smirked inwardly, 'How generous she is……'

"Alright then!" She said, taking her shoes off and jumping on the bed. "Say this is really comfy!" She jumped on it again. He sighed as he watched her make herself at home in his bed no less…..

**'You think she looks cute too don't you?'** His beast snickered. Sesshomaru didn't answer his beast.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and taking his boots off he turned to see Kagome sitting cross-legged examining an embroidered pillow. He just had to ask her something, something he'd been wanting to ask her ever since this 'issue' had begun….. "Kagome, won't Inuyasha be bothered by this???"

She put the pillow down, gave him a blank look and scooted closer to him, staring at into his gold eyes and whispered….. "Are you Sesshomaru? Are you bothered that I'm in your bed?"

_-A pause- _

'So she doesn't care what Inuyasha thinks if he sees her in my bed?' This is unexpected and quite interesting he thought. He didn't answer her question and then she knew that he wasn't bothered, not in the slightest.

She suddenly grinned and hugged him for all she was worth…….

_Lady Nefertiti: ha-ha!! Another chapter!!! _

_Well looks like Sesshomaru and Kagome are caught in a sort of dilemma, and we all know that Kags isn't about to sleep on the ground……_

_Please read and review!!!! _


	10. Message because the devil made me do it

_Chapter 10: The messenger's message…..because the devil made me do it..._

_Last time: She suddenly grinned and hugged him for all she was worth……_

_Lady Nefertiti: Hey ya'll!!! I updated earlier oh and I forgot to mention that this fic doesn't have that many chapters left. Oh yeah and there's no sequel to this fic so don't ask!!! I've already got requests for sequels for my other completed fics 'Kagome's What!?' and 'Truth or Dare.' Yes…Truth or dare-the sequel should be out the same time I start 'Kagome's What!-the sequel….'_

_Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!_

* * *

_-Western palace- (morning)_

The sun rose brightly into Amaterasu and Taro's room and she yawned sitting up, stretching her arms only to be pulled down by Taro, who wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her deeply grinning mischievously.

"Good morning my little devil." He whispered into her ear making her shiver. "What you did yesterday was wicked love….but of course I thoroughly enjoyed it." He said chuckling kissing her neck.

She grinned…."Why didn't you tell me you wanted to play Taro?" and then pounced on him…..only to have him roll her over, under him and kiss her senseless……

_(AN: Pg-13 people…..trying to keep this Pg-13)_

_-Inuyasha's forest- (Kaede's hut) _

Inuyasha read the letter over and over again, not believing his eyes, the letter was clearly written by a female but….his eyes flashed red and he growled loudly…..Why hadn't Sango stopped her? What was Kagome thinking? Why? He knew he'd been wrong as to accuse Kagome of such rash and unjust things like declaring she was having a baby but…… this was……

_-The letter- _

_Well you must be Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother. This letter is regarding Kagome, who obviously is supposed to give you a report on what she's been up to…. A week ????!!!!!! You wanna know what she and her friend are up to a week!!!_

_What the hell is you're problem…….. **Y**__**ou freaking STALKER?**__ Don't you trust Kagome enough? I'm appalled with your behavior!!!! Do you think that she's gonna go behind your back and 'rut' with Sesshomaru??? _

_Not a bad idea come to think of it though…..he is very sexy and easy on the eyes isn't he?? No more like a hottie….Now where did YOU go wrong? I would've assumed you'd turn out hot since you're his brother….oh well, bad genes, guess you can't have everything…..(sigh) something I'd expect from the 'inferior' race ne?_

_Anyway…..Oh did you know? Perhaps I forgot to mention, Sesshomaru and Kagome have to sleep together, well they've been together….. because the vacant rooms are temporarily out of order. _

_Good thing my mate's not here to see me write this…..otherwise…(Giggle) …..he wouldn't be too happy. _

_Hmph….so mind your own damn business… you Damn dog!!! Kagome's got her own life!!!_

_Signed, _

_An appalled demoness_

_-End letter-_

Who was she? He was gonna kill her! Inuyasha growled, eyes flashing red. He was gonna rip her apart! The nerve of her writing something like this??? Miroku walked in to see Inuyasha…. Well growling at a letter. Well someone was blowing off steam….

"Inuyasha…What is the matter with you?" he asked.

Inuyasha seethed and gave the letter to the monk. "This monk!…This is what's the matter!...read this rubbish! Clearly someone's toying with Kagome!"

Miroku took the letter and read it…his eyes widened and he chuckled inwardly. Whoever this demoness was, she clearly wanted Kagome and Sesshomaru to 'get it on.' Not that it was a bad idea….. Kagome deserved honor, respect and someone who was loyal to her…. Something she wasn't getting right now….but Inuyasha wasn't to know that.

He looked up to watch Inuyasha pace back and forth. "Everyone in the world should already be aware…no they already should know that Kagome is MINE!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Did the Western lands suddenly _**run out**_ of females that Sesshomaru had to go and pick Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled loudly. "And just who the hell is this demoness? Argh the audacity of her!!!"

"How unfortunate that her mate ended up with her!!! He probably regrets it every year!!! Every second of the day……every minute of the day…..every hour of the day!!!! Every single day!!!!" Inuyasha continued to rant. Miroku just thought this was amusing but didn't tell Inuyasha that. He knew who this demoness was….. 'Amaterasu.' He'd had the pleasure of meeting her once, she'd been visiting his temple with her mate…..But he hadn't known she had a mate.

When he (ahem) did his 'Lecher and Hentai thing' her mate Taro was going to rip his head off, until Amaterasu held him back, stopping him, calming him down saying it was a mistake and how he had been cursed following in his father's footsteps…. Bad blood she'd said. Then after a few kisses later he'd agreed with her. However, when Taro's back was turned she turned and punched Miroku into a wall.

'Oh no Inuyasha….' Miroku smiled vaguely, 'Taro doesn't regret having mated her….no not at all…..' switching back into his _Hentai_ thinking. Miroku just sat down and silently watched Inuyasha, amused that Inuyasha was finally getting what he deserved…….. an appreciation for Kagome-sama. Perhaps it wouldn't be long before Kagome became someone else's……

(A/N: he's a Hentai forever!!!!)

"Come on monk! It's time to go and get Kagome ourselves before something happens to her!!!" Inuyasha yanked the monk up by the robes and proceeded to drag him west…..

_(A/N: Stop? No way! The best part is coming!!) _

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (Morning, his chambers) _

He turned his head and looked at the Miko sleeping next to him…and a soft smile appeared on his face. Yes she had won, here he was sleeping next to her and he sighed. Not that sleeping 'with her' err….no wait 'next to her…..' yes that was the better word for it. He didn't want to be the one to ask her why she was so upset with Inuyasha, he wanted her to tell him……He sat up and then ran a hand through her hair, and she moaned and then mumbled something about Hentai demon lords…..and he chuckled, remembering what had happened last night.

It was strange...he hadn't felt repulsed with sleeping with Kagome, even if she was human……She was right about one thing though, he thought. No…she had evaded his question when he had asked her if Inuyasha would be disgusted if he saw the both of them together…..'So the answer was Inuyasha was OKAY with it?' She'd snuggled into his chest… clutching his shirt, holding on as if she didn't want to let go..Ever. She'd behaved as if they were mates…She really was a strange creature….The tiny blue-eyed Miko named Kagome.

_-Flashback- (Back to last night…in Sesshy's chambers) _

_She'd hugged him and he was more than shocked….to say the least…._

"_Sesshomaru, so is it a deal?" She said. He didn't know how to answer her…._

_He sighed and wondered if he should admit defeat…Something he'd never done before….but then again, Kagome was a different story. _

"_Wonderful!" She said and then flounced against the bed and laid down on the pillow watching his astonished reaction. "What's the matter Sesshomaru?" _

_-End Flashback- _

He sat up in his bed and continued looking down at her, sighing. Maybe he should thank Amaterasu later instead of cursing her for putting him into this predicament…..

…Of course He and Kagome hadn't done anything bad…Well not really….

(A/N: define bad….?)

'Lets see' he thought vaguely. 'She cuddled up next to me and then I had this unexplainable urge to rub my hands all over her body and hmm…..She moaned and then I had slipped my hand under her skirt and started stroking her insides…..and then she just HAD to moan again…. Well she didn't have to pull him closer to her!! Well It really wasn't his fault….It was his body's reactions fault and his damned beast's…..But even if it wasn't his fault…..He thought, Why hadn't she stopped him from stroking her? She'd just let him continue…encouraging him on…

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair and looked down to see Kagome looking up at him with those damned sexy blue eyes of hers………

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Chapter 10!_

_Please read and review!_


	11. Palace Mayhem

_Chapter 11: Palace Mayhem…_

_Last time: He shook his head, running a hand through his hair and looked down to see Kagome looking up at him with those damned sexy blue eyes of hers………_

_Lady Nefertiti: This is a disclaimer and I know you know what a disclaimer is so then I don't need to tell you what a disclaimer means or rather does right? _

_However,…now don't go throwing things at me when I tell you this! I wrote this fic two years back and didn't add anymore chapters! And now I am posting it here… last chapter everyone! and rememeber no sequel to this!!!_

_Please read and review!_

* * *

_-Western lands- (morning, with Amaterasu pacing in the gardens…)_

She wasn't smiling….And that was very much unlike her. She had her expectations set so high that she had forgotten what it would be like if she had lost…..She'd gotten word from guards that patrolled the borders of the lands that Inuyasha and his monk friend were on their way here….and fast….

She should've assumed, no she should've expected that her letter to Inuyasha would cause some sort of….._something._ She had no idea what Inuyasha would do once he found out it was her, who had caused so much trouble…….

'Shit.' She thought...Although she never swore. 'Looks like my plan didn't work after all…' she thought angrily…..but it was not in her nature to be angry……

She shrugged her shoulders and thought, why should she worry? She had Taro and he'd never let anything happen to her….but, then again he didn't know about the letter did he?…..Stopping suddenly, she looked at the ground and said aloud, "And there I go again….Why would or should I rely on others so heavily?" she herself didn't know….

She was no child, she could handle anything that came her way, even if she were the culprit behind it! After all, she couldn't hide behind Taro all of the time, she couldn't rely on others to always be there to save her pathetic neck…..She started pacing back and forth in the western gardens and no one bothered, well…no one dared ask her what was wrong….they didn't need a 'lashing' from someone who was so upset….even if it were someone like Amaterasu…..

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (his chambers)_

She had been watching him, as he thought about….'Well whatever he was thinking about at the moment….' She mused. But did her heart have to stop when he gazed down at her with his amber eyes….oh those eyes….damn him!! Damn him for being so sexy!!! Stupid dog!!! 'Gorgeous stupid dog….' Kagome said, as an afterthought…..

"Sesshomaru…." She began hesitantly. "What is the matter?"

He sighed and then shook his head. "Nothing." And before he could utter another word, he got out of bed and his eyes narrowed angrily. Of course it was nothing…..It was just Inuyasha on his way here…..

Sesshomaru didn't want him here, hanyou polluted his lands….The less people that knew Inuyasha was related to him...the better. He knew why Inuyasha was coming, for his 'Shard-detecting wench.' He sighed and then looked over at Kagome who was still gazing at him dreamily…..'Grrr….' He wasn't about to let her go back to him…even if she decided that she would go…

…Unfortunately the only thing he didn't know about, was the 'letter' that Amaterasu had a messenger deliver for her….

_-With Inuyasha and Miroku-_

"Come on you slow human! Kagome's in danger…..The pathetic wench always lands herself into trouble!!Gah! I don't know why I even, how I even put up with her!!!" Inuyasha continued to rant, Miroku just shaking his head as he walked along with him.

"Kikyo never would've landed herself in such a predicament! Kikyo would always know what to do in such a situation…even if someone as Sesshomaru captured her…." "Kikyo…" (Bonk)

….and that said, Inuyasha was knocked out by Miroku who had just hit him with his staff…..'Dumb hanyou will never learn..' he thought. Well it seemed as though they'd be here for a while…

_-With Sango- _

Sango had just woken up and stared at the ceiling above her. This was boring. She'd rather be off killing demons with her boomerang and chase Naraku to kill him….seriously how did ladies survive in this palace? Wouldn't they die of sheer boredom? Just dressing up like dolls and having cute….err….no scratch that….powerful guards protect them?

She wasn't kidding though….every single male demon-guard was good looking….made you wonder if Sesshomaru only hired demons who would actually look good while guarding good-looking ladies….after all he had a reputation to uphold.

She shrugged and wondered if Kagome was up yet….She was betting Kagome was having more fun than her anyway…..

(A/N: Sango is turning into a female Miroku… perfect for each other….)

She got up off the bed, yawning she stretched and then walked over to the window towards the balcony when the door opened from behind her….

it was Amaterasu….

"Sango-sama! You're awake!" She walked over to Sango, her red hair 'swishing' behind her in a loose pony-tail. Sango just nodded and then Amaterasu spoke up saying, "Sango two of your companions are on their way here as we speak….one I am aware is Sesshomaru's half-breed brother, Inuyasha."

"The other one is Miroku," Sango started, "He's a monk….err….he's a Hentai…err stay away from him, he likes to…." Sango was cut off by Amaterasu.

"Miroku, I know him, we've met before a long while ago…I had no idea he traveled with you." Amaterasu said. "And I'm betting by the look on your face, you've got feelings for him and the feelings are returned, but both of you don't realize it yet…..And in fact are madly in love!!!" She spun in a circle and then Sango cut her off and said.

"Oh no, you will not play match-maker for me Amaterasu." Sango said.

"Who said I was going to play matchmaker for you right now?" She said innocently. Grinning like an idiot, she 'flounced' off to find her mate. 'Not yet Sango-sama,' She said inwardly….. 'but perhaps later…..'

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (His chambers) _

"It's Inuyasha isn't it?" Kagome asked him wearily, getting up off of his bed. "He's coming to collect his 'wench' I suppose." She was about to walk over to the door, but Sesshomaru caught her by the waist and brought her close to him and whispered into her hair, "Don't go. Don't leave me…"

Kagome's heart stopped beating. Did she hear that properly? Was it really Sesshomaru, demon lord or the western lands who said THAT to her?

"I…" Kagome began.

"You could easily collect the shards without him as well Kagome." He said. "Instead of him, you could travel with me…"

This sounded too good to be true…..Kagome thought.

"The only thing I wished for was to be treated normally…I can't be your servant Sesshomaru…..I can't be your slave…." She whispered. "You ask me to stay….you offer me help…how can I repay you? But then again, I've never looked a gift horse in the mouth…."

He chuckled nuzzling her neck and whispered, "Who said I wanted you as a servant?" "My Kagome….you have quite a vivid imagination….my dear….."

_-With Inuyasha and Miroku- _

"Finally up my dog-eared friend?" Miroku asked him.

Inuyasha said something incoherent and then Miroku just chuckled.

"Monk..." Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru's probably holding Kagome by the neck, face up to hers promising certain death to her...unless he gets his sword and you're laughing at me?"

(A/N: (scratches head) Well...he is holding her and his face is up to hers...)

"Inuyasha why don't you listen to reason?" Miroku said for the hundredth time. "I am fully aware that it is not in Sesshomaru's nature to kill Kagome-sama or take her against her will..."

Then jumping to conclusions Inuyasha yelled, "Oh no!!! Do you think he'll rape her!!" Oh no!!!"

That said Inuyasha swore and took off towards the west, Miroku following close behind him...

_-Taro and Amaterasu-_

"Taro...I have to tell you something..." She said to him grinning sheepishly.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, sighing...she was a never-ending ball of energy...

"Well hmm...lets see...well let me start off by saying ...it really wasn't my fault and my...err...beast made me do it...and then it was really his fault either!!! "

_And then Taro just __**had**__ to jump to conclusions...cause that what overprotective mates do…_

He grabbed her by her shoulders and said, shaking her while he spoke, "What happened?" "Are you okay? Who did what to you? Tell me now so I can kill him!"

_(A/N: Wonderful and a bit insane couple ne?)_

"No…no!...it's not me, it's about …well a letter I wrote and stop shaking me you Baka!" she said.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then brought her to his chest, hugging her tightly. No bloodshed today… Then he looked down at her with a strange expression that she'd never seen before.

_**"Now tell me what did you do Amaterasu?" **_

_-Back to Inuyasha- _

Inuyasha continued on his fast pace, not bothering to look back to see if Miroku was following or keeping up for that matter….he had to save his Kagome! And this time? He'd keep her on a leash so _she_ couldn't get away……..

(A/N: you dog!! Grrr….)

Inuyasha came to a halt when he reached the borders of the west, he narrowed his eyes, he could smell Kagome's sweet scent which was marred with his brothers……… 'Sesshomaru's gonna die today….' Inuyasha thought angrily….Yet if Inuyasha was smart enough he should've been able to realize or at least have some hint as to WHY Kagome's scent had changed….why she smelled of him….but he was too angry to think rationally.

'And I'll kill that bold, brat, of a demoness too….' Inuyasha said as an afterthought. Ugh the audacity of her astounded him to no end!! He recalled her letter and her words….He growled angrily, no one had ever spoken or wrote to him like that….it was as if she was talking to him in person….and he felt like he'd been slapped in the face.

_-Flashback-_

_-The letter-_

'_Well you must be Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother. This letter is regarding Kagome, who obviously is supposed to give you a report on what she's been up to…. A week…. You wanna know what she and her friend are up to a week!' _

'_What the hell is you're problem…….. you freaking STALKER? Don't you trust Kagome enough? I'm appalled with your behavior!!!! Do you think that she's gonna go behind your back and 'rut' with Sesshomaru???' _

'_Not a bad idea though…..he is very sexy and easy on the eyes isn't he?? No more like a hottie….Now where did YOU go wrong? I would've assumed you'd turn out hot since you're his brother….oh well, bad genes, guess you can't have everything….. sigh '_

'_Anyway…..Oh did you know? Perhaps I forgot to mention, Sesshomaru and Kagome have to sleep together, well they've been together….. because the vacant rooms are temporarily out of order.' _

'_Hmph….so mind your own damn business… you Damn dog!!! Kagome's got her own_ life!!!'

_Signed, _

_An appalled demoness_

_-End letter- _

_-End Flashback- _

(A/N: (Whispers) because he knows it's true…)

(Inuyasha: "I heard that you wench!!!!)

(Kagome : SIT…. )

**(BOOM!! ) **

Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly, recalling her words…..She'd basically spelled out what was occurring at the palace, 'The inside scoop' so to speak.

'_Do you think that she's gonna go behind your back and 'rut' with Sesshomaru???' _

Inuyasha's insides churned and an uncomfortable feeling rose in his stomach. He really hadn't given Kagome much thought before…but why did he care so much when she was 'gone?'

'_Not a bad idea though…..he is very sexy and easy on the eyes isn't he??'_

Did Kagome think that Sesshomaru was sexy? He'd never asked her opinion about what she thought about other male demons they came into contact with….he had never even asked her what she thought about Kouga. All he knew was her constant refusals towards Kouga's advances……

_'Perhaps I forgot to mention, Sesshomaru and Kagome have to sleep together, well they've been together….. because the vacant rooms are temporarily out of order.'_

No way was that possible! Inuyasha thought pacing, obviously upset. Kagome wouldn't dare sleep with someone who tried to kill her! And Sango wouldn't let her!! She'd slay Sesshomaru before he laid a hand on Kagome….Yes that was it that brat of a demoness lied to him……..

_'Hmph! so mind your own business you damn dog!' _

"Inuyasha! Wait…. What…Huh?" Miroku started, obviously out of breath from trying to catch up to him. Okay that was bizarre…First Inuyasha's yelling and running, now he's pacing and thinking?? Yup he was right with his first assumption…. Both of the Taisho brothers were confusing idiots…

_-With Sesshomaru and Kagome- (his chambers)_

She smelled even better than she did before, Sesshomaru thought evilly, 'Of course she smells like me….she slept with me after all…..Finally time to put Inuyasha in his place..' He was about to kiss her again when he sighed hearing a certain someone's voice……

" **OH SESSHOMARUUUU-SAMAAAA WHERE ARE YOU?????!!!!!! " **

It was Amaterasu, the red devil from hell…..he added as an afterthought.

Leave it to her to destroy a 'cosmic moment' he thought. 'Oh well at least I have what or rather what I want…..' "Kagome, I think we should change and go down to my study to see why Amaterasu is making so much noise…." Sesshomaru said softly.

'Huh?' "Oh yeah okay…Sesshomaru…" She was too busy caught up in her dreamy state staring at him….an evil angel he was really. She tried to recall what he said, but couldn't….'Oh well.' She thought and just agreed with him. Lucky for her, he just told her to get dressed….he could've easily said, 'Kagome I'm going to make love with you and you won't be able to walk for the next week….' So did that make her lucky or unlucky??? Well even IF he had said that Amaterasu did nothing to help, which meant Sesshomaru already had hidden feelings for Kagome and Amaterasu was currently out of a job………

_-Taro and his red devil- (Sesshomaru's study)_

He had pulled her into his lap and asked her what she had done but before he did she said, "Wait, Sesshomaru has to be here too…" then she threw her head back catching Taro off guard….and yelled,

"**SESSHOMARUUUU-SAMMAAAA !!!"**

'Oww….My Ears' Taro thought rubbing them, trying to make sure he still had his hearing….."What did you do?" Taro asked her again.

"Umm…I sent a letter to Inuyasha and well, it wasn't a nice letter and Inuyasha is on his way here to collect Kagome, do you think he's mad at me Taro?? Are you mad at me Taro?" She gave him her _cute, innocent, fake pout _that always worked even if he was agitated with her.

'Nooo….not that pout…' Taro groaned inwardly, closing his eyes trying to pretend he hadn't looked into her green eyes that were now dancing with mischief.

'Damn her!'

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

They'd walked in silence for the rest of the walk towards Sesshomaru's castle no one bothering, rather knowing what to say to the other. Finally they came up to a large massive gates of the palace with the crescent moon on them and Inuyasha scowled. He so did NOT want to be here. He was remembering his childhood and all the way down to which palace hallway he'd run from.

There appeared to be what about a dozen guards around just the palace doors and dozens more inside and then Miroku spoke up in his wise voice…."Looks to me Inuyasha…..that they're doing a good job of keeping someone **IN **or rather they are doing a good job of keeping whoever **OUT**…" and Inuyasha didn't respond to that.

This is where he would find Kagome and that wench of a demoness who'd dared to wound his pride. A few guards at the gate noticed the Houshi first and tensed….after all what would a monk be doing in a demons' domain? But then they saw a face they assumed they wouldn't ever see again……Inuyasha's.

The resemblance was uncanny no matter how much the brother's said they didn't look like each other. "Inuyasha-sama?" one guard began hesitantly. Those gold eyes of Inuyasha's were staring him down, with an evil expression. Yes both brothers were absolutely alike.

Inuyasha's harsh voice startled him because he was so used to Sesshomaru's cool, cold, icy and smooth voice. "I came for Kagome." Was all Inuyasha said. The guards looked at him warily. Perhaps Inuyasha had lost a few 'screws' along the way?

"Why are you here for Kagome-sama?" The guard said in a firm voice.

Inuyasha gaped at him incredulously. "Kagome-the-Shikon- shard-wench is no 'Sama' " He said angrily.

The guard growled at him and said, "How dare you speak disrespectfully of Lord Sesshomaru's mate?!" Inuyasha thought he had swallowed something bad and then he yelled, oblivious to his own loud voice and Miroku's disapproving stare…..

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!????" **

The guard stared at him as if he was a complete idiot….'Yup definitely lost some screws along the way…..'

Miroku cut in then and said, "We are here to speak to our friends, Sango and Kagome-sama. They travel with us in search of the Shikon shards and please forgive my hanyou friend for his rudeness……"

"And I'm also looking for a brat of a demoness with a large mouth who likes to insult people at random…" Inuyasha said angrily. Miroku gulped, boy he was really pushing it wasn't he? Family or not Miroku knew that the guards here would have no qualms about killing the both of them where they stood.

All of the guards knew who he was speaking of, it was Amaterasu but Inuyasha had no business knowing that….The guards glared at Inuyasha, but nevertheless opened the gates cause technically he was _family_ and the _prince_ of the western lands….

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- (walking towards his study)_

Guards bowed as the two passed by but they weren't paying attention to anyone, they were much too absorbed in each other….And what a cute picture they made! Kagome was wearing a red kimono, with pink blossoms and gold embroidery, hair piled up with two chopsticks and Sesshomaru was dressed in his usual attire and they were both holding hands. They walked up to his study and opened the door to see Amaterasu sitting on her mate's lap, looking quite smug in fact…That couldn't be a good thing.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome! So glad you could finally…." She was cut off by Sesshomaru's expression who was looking out of the window…..Why had the guards opened the gates?

Kagome followed his gaze and then her face paled…. 'Inuyasha…'

"Who is it dear?" Taro asked Amaterasu, who was sitting half up on his lap, knees on his thighs and looking over his head and holding onto his shoulders for support….Her mate not looking the least bit disgruntled. (displeased/annoyed) rather he wrapped an arms around her waist.

She tensed and gulped… " It's Inuyasha." And by the look on his face she wasn't so sure that he was in a happy mood because when she was unhappy it made him mad.

Amaterasu slumped back down into her mate's lap and thought 'Oh well….At least Sesshomaru and Kagome are 'hitched' so to speak….there's nothing he can do about that…' A frown marred her face but there was no sign of fear. Sesshomaru sighed, running a hand through his hair….possibly in exasperation? Kagome was really a puzzle…One day she's running after his half-breed mongrel of a brother, the next day, she's cowering behind someone because 'he's scary.' What a bother really….And come to think of it, why should she be upset about Inuyasha's sudden arrival? He supposed she should've been happy about it. …But Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was now taken, and a smirk crossed his porcelain features…

_-With Inuyasha-_

He made his way as quickly as possible to Sesshomaru's study, that's where he scented him and that's where Kagome would be…'Unless he killed her' Inuyasha thought grimly. Miroku was a fool to let Kagome and his woman Sango go with Sesshomaru….'He really is not only a Hentai, but a Baka as well….' He thought angrily. He practically ripped the doors apart, while entering the study, much to the surprise of Miroku. It was there gold met with green eyes. "And who the hell are you?" he asked her angrily. But Amaterasu didn't even flinch at his harsh words.

"Wait-a-second…You're that demoness who sent me that letter wasn't it? Argh…the nerve of you!" He walked closer to her wanting to beat her to a bloody pulp, forgetting that she was sitting on her _mate's_ lap and ignoring Taro's growl of warning.

"Inuyasha. What an unpleasant surprise." and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where do you get off dictating my life and you….you don't even know me!" he continued.

"Why would I care to know you? All I know is that you're related to Sesshomaru….You've got a big mouth and habits that even a child would be ashamed of…." Amaterasu said smugly.

_-Dead silence-_

"Why aren't you addressing the problem at hand Inuyasha? I'm not the issue…." She said. Kagome sighed. 'Thanks a bunch for reminding him of us Amaterasu…'

Inuyasha turned around and looked to see Kagome sitting with Sesshomaru, he'd completely forgotten about her because he'd been so angry at this evil wench of a demoness…..

"Kagome…Why are you….What are you…" Then he noticed something, he wished or hoped was a dream or a nightmare……..her mark.

_**Marked. **_

_**She was marked. **_

_**Mated. **_

_**Unavailable. **_

_**Not his to claim anymore**_.

To his half-brother, who currently was sitting with her with a very smug smirk on his face…."Inuyasha…" Kagome began sweetly. Inuyasha backed away, much to the surprise of Amaterasu….

"Sit boy."

**(BOOM!) **

Inuyasha slammed to the ground with breakneck speed and then a string of muffled curses could be heard. "That was very cool…" Amaterasu began leaning down and looking down at Inuyasha's fallen form. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

(Everyone sweat-dropped)…possibly knowing that she'd most likely 'sit' anyone just out of pure amusement…

Inuyasha jumped out of his crater and then frowned at Sesshomaru, and surprisingly didn't raise his voice. "You always have to have the best don't you big brother?"

'Nani?!!!!' was everyone's last thought.

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. "You think I took everything from you….father's affections….the sword that should've been yours….But in my mind it was totally different. You had the power, prestige and life, honor…everything that I so wanted….I had Kagome, and now you took her from me as well….and you made certain that she had no way back this time….." Inuyasha didn't stutter nor did his voice crack as he spoke.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "You know….he didn't…I came along with him willingly…. He didn't force me and he asked me too."

Amaterasu watched this scene unfold while comfortably sitting in her mate's lap, with interest as he drew circles on her back. She didn't know this detail and would store it for future use. She looked at Sesshomaru who hadn't responded to Inuyasha as of yet. 'He _**really**_ needs to work on his _people skills_…' She thought.

"Hey where did Miroku go?" Kagome said. He hadn't walked in with the angry Hanyou.

"He went to go find Sango-sama." Amaterasu said a grin on her face.

"Inuyasha." Kagome began firmly. "I'm not…We're not casting you out of our lives….you can always come and visit, if that is what you wish….I believe that it was not you who had caused that little incident that I had been gone for 7 months….It was you're Kikyo. I will never blame you, You are my friend, my first friend, and will always stay my friend….." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Cease your angry grudge against your brother….But **DAMN YOU! YOU DOG!** You really need to calm you're angry temper!" and her cheeks flushed red at that loud, last comment.

_And everyone chuckled at that…_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: And that is the last chapter of my fic!!! _

_Don't forget to read and review!!!_

_Inuyasha: "Why is it always me that gets shot down and 'sat' into the ground and getting bashed in your fics? Every single one? Can't you have a little mercy?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "Sorry, but that's the way my fics work. Maybe when I write an Inuyasha and…"_

_Kagome: "But you said that you'd never write an Inuyasha and Kagome fic…"_

_Lady Nefertiti: "I didn't finish Kagome…I was going to say Inuyasha and Miroku…" _

_Miroku and Inuyasha: __**"WHAT??!!!!!"**_

_Miroku: "I like women! I swear! Sango's just being stubborn and won't bear my children!!" _

Sango: (eye twitches)

_Inuyasha: "you don't write (Male X Male) fics!" _

_Lady Nefertiti: "I know…I just wanted to see your reaction Inuyasha…" _

_Miroku: "I'll prove I like women!!! Female derrieres all the way!!" (and chases the girls)_

_Kagome, Sango and Lady Nefertiti: __**"AHHHHH!!!!" (run for their lives)**_


End file.
